


No Turning Back

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Like I pretty much ship Kuroko with everyone in the GOM, Other, So you may see your OTP in here, another zombie au, basketball survivors, because we could be dead tomorrow, listen I'm a multi shipper, lots of angst because of the genre, they may say fuck this monogamy bull shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: A zombie outbreak occurs during an offseason tournament. The Generation of Miracles is one again,... a very different kind of team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this because I love zombie stories and I wanted to write the GOM and Seirin's team in this situation. Kagami will arrive later.

Kuroko stood among his team mates. They had just arrived at the gym and were about to start warm ups. Several school basketball teams were participating in a special event in Tokyo. They were going to have a small tournament to test the strength of teams now that their third years had graduated… and before they got new first years on their team.

Considering that Rakuzen, Yosen, Touou, Shutoku, and Kaijo were all participating, many schools thought that the tournament was already decided. However, there were also a good number that were curious to see how Seirin would do now that Kagami and Kiyoshi were no longer a part of the team.

“Hey, where are Tsuchida, Fukuda, Kawahara, and Kuroko?” Riko asked looking around at the team.

“I’m right here.” Kuroko stepped out from behind Hyuuga.

Riko groaned. “Why didn’t I see that one coming.” She shook her head. “Okay, where are the other three?”

“They are all sick today.” Izuki said. “Actually...” He looked around the gym. “A lot of people are.”

“Yeah,” Hyuuga folded his arms. “And I swear there’s a lot of sick people here… I really hope I don’t catch whatever is going around.”

Kuroko had noticed it too. Many teams were missing players, some event their coaches.

Riko sighed. “It’s too bad they have to miss this. I was really looking forward to seeing how Fukuda and Kawahara would do against some of these teams.”

Riko then ordered them to pair off and warm up.

There wasn’t that much space to warm up with all the teams in the gym. Each had their own basketball hoop, and some had to go to the outside courts. Next to him was Yosen’s team. Out of the corner of his eye, Kuroko watched Murasakibara block one of his teammates shots, so lazily, that if one hadn’t known him, they would have been shocked that he had even gotten to the ball.

He couldn’t help but wonder how Murasakibara was doing now that Himuro was visiting America. He seemed like his typical self… although his coach seemed to be scolding him more than usual.

“Hey Kuroko aren’t you going to pass me the ball?” Furihata asked.

“Oh sorry.” Kuroko tossed the ball to him. “Did you want to try to catch one of my ignite passes?” Everyone on Seirin had been practicing catching that pass. Hyuuga could finally do it without wincing, and Mitobe had no trouble but for the rest, it either hurt too much or at the last minute, they’d pull their hand away to avoid the ball.

“No way!” Furihata laughed. “I’m really not ready for that yet.” He bounced the ball back to Kuroko.

Kuroko passed, a little harder than usual. Furihata caught it, hesitating at first.

Furihata then tensed up and clumsily threw the ball… it bounced out of Kuroko’s reach. He turned to go after it, only to see Akashi walking towards them holding the ball.

He walked all the way up to Furihata, who was now shaking. Akashi put his hand on his forehead.

“Furihata if you’re not feeling well you should go sit down.”

For a moment, Kuroko thought Akashi was going to grab Furihata and lead him over to the bleachers.

“NoitsnotthatI’mfine!!!!!” Furihata’s words ran together as he slowly backing away from Akashi.

Akashi looked skeptical and then eyed Kuroko.

“It’s fine Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled approaching them. “I think you still scare Furihata.”

“Don’t tell him that!”

“Huh? You’re still afraid of me?” Akashi looked almost hurt.

“No!” He was shaking now. He gave Kuroko a look that was practically begging for help. But Kuroko didn’t have to.

“Furihata, go work with Koganei.” Riko commanded. Then she gave both Kuroko and Akashi a look that seemed to say, “Make this quick.”

“O-okay.” Furihata stumbled away. 

“I look forward to playing against you tomorrow.” Akashi called out to him.

“Y-yeah me… me too.”

“Akashi, can I ask why you are over here?”

“I just came over to wish you luck against Yosen.” Akashi shrugged. “And… some schools are wanting to play a game against the generation of miracles…. Just to see how they compare…”

Kuroko thought for a moment, going over the schedule in his head. “Is there going to be any time for that?”

“It depends on fast these game go, they are only to ten points. We might be able to do it the last day.”

 Kuroko nodded. He wouldn’t mind the games. But he doubted that any other team would stand a chance. Especially when only a few weeks ago, they had one against team Jabberwocky.

He glanced around the gym, finding Kaijo’s team and then watching Kise dunking the ball. Kise happened to turn towards him immediately after, making eye contact. He gave Kuroko a big smile and a thumbs up. He didn’t see Touou or Shutoku’s team and only assumed that they were outside.

“It would be nice to play on the same team again.”

* * *

 

Midorima concentrated and then shot the basketball. It went in with a swish, as it always did. Yet he felt nervous as he heard sirens in the distance. There had been several that morning, and he couldn’t help but notice that most people walking by seemed to be uneasy. Oha Asa had said that all the signs would have a bad day. And he would have stayed home if Oha Asa hadn’t said that home might not be safe and that everyone would find the best luck on a remote island… how was he supposed to get to one of those?

He held another ball getting ready to shoot, only to be distracted by a group of people walking quickly and carrying several bags of groceries. He shot the ball and this time, it circled around the rim but still went in.

“Hey Midorima, are you okay?” Takao called to him.

Midorima readjusted his glasses. “I’m fine Takao, get me another basketball.”

Takao tossed him a ball and Midorima prepared another shot.

“The only one who can beat me is me!” Aomine voice could be heard.

Midorima frowned and focused again.

“Except for Kuroko and Kagami.” One of Aomine’s teammates said mockingly.

“Shut up! You haven’t scored against me yet.”

Midorima cleared his thoughts and shot the basketball.

“Hey Midorima, what the hell is this?” Takao laughed and held up a baseball bat that had been under Midorima’s gym bag. “You do know that we’re playing basketball right.”

Midorima readjusted his glasses again. “My lucky item.”

A few minutes later, everyone was called inside. A state of emergency had been declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this next chapter in half so it would flow better. The rest needs editing and will become chapter 3. 
> 
> Also, one of the hardest things is what does everyone call each other? Like the GOM all have a different name to address Kuroko. Please tell me if I get any wrong so I can fix it.

The lockdown was only supposed to last 12 hours. But two days had passed since every team was assigned a classroom. They were only allowed to leave their rooms to use the restrooms and food supposed to be given three times a day, although that day they had skipped lunch.

Kuroko sat with his team mates around a TV which had been playing the news constantly since the start of the lockdown. The sickness was spreading, and riots had broken out around the city. Camera’s would briefly pan over them, and what little violence Kuroko saw was enough to churn his stomach.

_Stay in your house unless an occupant with you dies. If they die, take the body outside and burn it immediately, DO NOT GO TO ANY HOSPITALS!!!!_

Riko sighed and looked at her cell phone as if expecting it to ring or notify her of a text.

“No response from your dad?” Hyuuga asked.

She shook her head. “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if he was on his way here now…”

Kuroko looked at his phone. He had a new text from Aomine, asking how he was doing. Aomine texted him nearly every hour, asking him how things were going in the classroom, if he was getting food, if the other guys were still treating him well, and then give him an update on him and Momoi. Kuroko though about asking him to just come upstairs and stay with Seirin, but the adults in the hall would likely send them back to their room.

They had been hanging out more after the Winter Cup, practicing basketball together, going to get snacks, the things they did in their Teiko days. It was fun but not quite the same as it was in junior high. Aomine always seemed a little more distant and at times, a little too accommodating.

 He had gotten a text from the previous day from Akashi asking what room he was in. It didn’t surprise him. Akashi had probably texted all the generation of miracles asking the same question.

_The illness has a 100% fatality rate… Reports of the infected becoming violent… Get away immediately._

Riko groaned and rested her forehead in the palm of her hand.

 “You know,” Koganei spoke. “This sounds like the start of a zombie apocalypse!” He started to laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Hyuuga yelled. “And can you take this seriously!”

“Oh come one people are getting sick and becoming violent?” Koganei continued, “Haven’t you guys ever seen a-“

Mitobe put his hand on Koganei’s shoulder and shook his head.

“I’m not trying to scare everyone Mitobe!”

Kuroko watched the TV. Police were marching with riot gear, the angry mob continued to yell, some demanding answers. And, it was on screen for less than five seconds, he spotted someone moving strangely in the corner of the TV.

He looked at Furihata, who sat next to him shaking. Kuroko wanted to do the same, and he just wanted to step out for a moment where he wouldn’t have to hear the TV.

 “I’ll be right back.”

“Remember to shoot them in the head to kill them!” Koganei called out to him. “And don’t get bit!”

“Head, shot to the head-“ Izuki started.

“Shut up you two!” Hyuuga ordered.

He left the classroom and headed to the bathroom feeling himself starting to sweat. As ridiculous as it was, he couldn’t help but agree with Koganei. And if it wasn’t, whatever this illness was would have devastating consequences.

There were several other students in the bathrooms as well as some faculty. An adult next to him at the sink was breathing heavily and his face was flushed.

He adjusted his glasses, turned, and almost bumped into Kuroko.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He said and dragged himself past Kuroko.

Kuroko splashed his face with water and then left the bathroom. Several other high school students were in the hallway walking slowly back to their classrooms, some stopped completely in the hallway talking to each other. Kuroko couldn’t find the adults were supposed to be patrolling. He overheard a few talking about busting out of the school and making their way home.

“Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko turned to see Kise running to catch up.

“Kise-kun…”

Kise stopped and caught his breath. “Crazy two days, right?”

Kuroko nodded and then eyed up and down the hall.

“Kise, have you been keeping up with the news?”

“Yeah, Kasamatsu won’t stop watching it.”

“Kasamatsu? Didn’t he graduate?”

“Yeah but our coach… he couldn’t make it,” Kise paused. “and Kasamatsu agreed to come here in his place.”

Kise suddenly looked a little uneasy, but it quickly passed.

 “But yeah, I wonder what’s going on, it seems pretty serious if they’re not letting us leave.”

Kuroko took a deep breath. “Do you think it could be zombies?” He expected Kise to laugh, but Kise seemed to consider it.

“You know, this is sort of how these things start out right?” He paused. “But do you really think so?”

“Who knows,” Kuroko said almost embarrassed he had even suggested it. Aomine would have never let him hear the end of it.

A group walked by talking loud enough for them to hear.

“This is bullshit! We need to get out of here, find some food, and hole up somewhere!”

“There’s no way we’ll get passed those guard!”

“Oh we’ll find a way, I’m not staying here another night! My family needs me!”

They were both quiet for a few moments after the group passed. An adult passed a few seconds later, his eyes glazed over and he never once looked at Kuroko or Kise nor did he yell at the students to get back to their rooms.

“Kurokocchi, why don’t you come back to Kaijo’s classroom with me, I think you’ll be safer there.” His voice was softer than usual.

“Kise…” He considered it for a moment. He had known Kise longer and knew that he would do everything to keep him safe. But, even though Seirin and Kaijo got along, he didn’t know the other teammates that well, and he did feel confident with everyone in Seirin.

“I’ll be safe with Seirin. We’re very close as a team.” He nearly offered Kise to come back to his classroom but Kuroko knew he’d never leave Kaijo.

Kise seemed disappointed but then smiled. “Okay, but if things get bad, come find me, we’re that last door at the other end of the hall around the corner.”

Kuroko nodded. “We’re in 2-A… and save your cellphone battery.”

Kise nodded. To Kuroko’s surprise, he gave him a quick hug. Kuroko returned it.

He walked back to his classroom. Upon entering, he noticed Mitobe, who was looking at his cell phone distraught.

 

* * *

 

Aomine glared at one of the second-string players. He didn’t like the look the guy gave Momoi. Thankfully, the guy shuttered at his gaze and focused his attention elsewhere. He kept himself and Momoi away from the others, and acted as though he had laid a claim on her. So far it had worked. It helped that he was by far the most intimidating player on the team.

Only a few members of the Touou team remained in the classroom. Their coach had left hours ago and suggested that the others find a way out. After seeing how many teams had the same idea, he chose to wait. There was no way he would bring Momoi out into that crowd. He was also going to get Kuroko and then find some food and weapons and get to a safe place and hide until all this ended, however long that may be.

He’d text Kuroko about every hour to make sure he was in the same place. It was far harder for those on the second floor to leave. Many on the first floor had gotten past the guards by climbing out of windows. Though, many adults who were trying to keep the peace at the school seemed to notice this and were now patrolling the outside. Last time Aomine looked out the window, he saw a few trying to convince several students to go back inside, and a fight had broken out.

Momoi stood up and walked towards the door.

“Satsuki, where are you going?”

She stopped. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

He nearly groaned. Only a few minutes ago he heard what sounded like fist fighting right outside their door.

“Can’t you hold it?”

She frowned at him. “Not for much longer.”

“There’s a plant over there-“

“DAI-CHAN THAT IS SO GROSS!” She scoffed and grabbed the door handle.

Aomine gripped his knees and sighed, wondering if they would return from this alive. But there was no stopping Momoi at this point, and maybe this was their chance to get to Kuroko. He stood up followed her.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re not going out there by yourself.”

He grabbed Momoi’s arm, took a deep breath, and then opened the door. He took a quick look into the hall and saw a few students towards the opposite end. Then he led her out and walked at a fast pace.

“Dai-chan this is too fast!”

He felt her lagging but continued. Nearby an adult lay on the ground beaten. He walked faster, hoping that Momoi wouldn’t insist on stopping to help him.

A few other students glanced at them. He assumed the worst and was now practically running. They reached the women’s room. Aomine pushed the door open, and pulled Momoi inside.

“Dai-chan what are you doing in here!” Momoi scolded. She threw her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Aomine did a quick look around. “Were the only ones in here. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“But-“

“Do you even understand what’s happening!” He was barely able to keep himself composed.

Momoi nodded slowly. “And I’m trying not to think about it!”

“That’s not going to save you!” He snapped and then stopped and breathed, holding back from telling her that this would be the last bit of privacy she would get for a long time. “I don’t want to do this either, but you’re staying near me… and I really don’t want to wait out there alone… and it’s not like I’m going to watch.”

Momoi looked at him and then sighed. She went into a stall.

Aomine leaned his back against the wall and noticed that he was sweating. He could hear more people outside the door. If he had to, he might be able to take one or two, but anymore… he didn’t know.

He pulled out his cell phone and went to his recent conversations. His last message from Kuroko was 36 minutes ago informing Aomine that Seirin’s entire team, at least those that showed up, were still together. Then he typed.

_Hey Tetsu, I don’t think Satsuki will be safe with Touou anymore, can we come to your classroom?_

He was a little concerned with how many people there would be, with food and water running thin. But they at least had another girl.

It took longer than he had expected for a response. Momoi was washing her hands when he finally got the text.

_Yes we’ll be waiting for you._

 “Daiki?”

“We’re going upstairs to Seirin classroom.”

Her face lit up. “We’re going to be with Tetsu-kun!”

He nodded, and moved slowly towards the door.

There were some students walking back to classrooms, probably those that were sent back inside. Aomine grabbed Momoi’s arm and led her out, once again at a quick pace. He did his best not to make eye contact with anyone, though he did over heard a few things.

“Seriously, that guy out there bit me! Look at this!” One said holding up a bloody arm as he went back into a classroom.

“I want to get home to my parents.” Another further down the hall spoke.

He wasn’t sure if any noticed them or even cared. But he reached the stairs and dragged Momoi up, tempted to pick her up and carry her. But he knew she’d start screaming for him to stop and the last thing he wanted was to draw any more attention.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Aomine peaked around the corner. There were only a few students and they all were pretty short. No one patrolling or even guarding the top of the steps. He glanced in all directions, keeping to the middle of the hallway and preparing for someone to open a classroom and grab Momoi.

He reached class 2-A and the door opened for them. Kuroko was on the other side looking more than happy to see them.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi threw her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. When Kuroko got over the shock, he hugged her back.

Aomine had to slide past them to get inside the room. He put his hand on his forehead and tried to slow his breathing.

“Hey, how is it out there?” Riko asked him.

“Who knows.” He looked around the room. Hyuuga and Izuki were nearby and looking at him, seeming a bit nervous. The terrified first year sat by himself in the corner, and Koganei was consoling Mitobe. “But we should stay in this classroom… at least until the morning.”

Riko nodded.

Hyuuga approached and gave a quick look out to the hall. “Maybe we should barricade these doors.”

“Yeah we really should.” Aomine agreed.

In the next few minutes, he moved desks with Hyuuga and Izuki. Stacking a few and hoping it would hold if someone, for whatever reason wanted to break in. Once they were done, he went over to where Kuroko and Momoi were sitting with the terrified first year, and sat down with them, trying to put on a straight face.

“Aomine-kun are you okay?” Kuroko asked.

He nearly laughed. It was impossible to hide anything from Tetsu.

“No, I’m thinking about what could happen tonight or tomorrow and where we’re going to go.”

“Huh?” Furihata said trembling.

He leaned back and sighed listening to the news in the background. Another breaking report. “This isn’t going to get better any time soon.”

Kuroko nodded. “No it’s not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko woke up feeling sore and glanced out the window from where he lay. The sun was barely over the horizon. Momoi had her arms around him and they both used his jacket as a pillow. The looks his teammates gave him when Momoi asked to sleep next to him gave him chills. But he wouldn’t turn her down in this situation, not  with how scared she was. And he didn’t mind it anyway.

  
That wasn’t all, sometime during the night, Aomine must have rolled over and swung his arm around the two of them. It reminded Kuroko of their Teiko days. When stay late at each others house and unintentionally fall asleep. Sometimes they'd wake up laying against each other.  

Something didn't feel right and Kuroko wanted to get up. He would have too slip out of both their grasp, which wouldn't be easy. But he managed to lift up Aomine’s arm and slide down out of Momoi’s arms with out waking either. Then he gently set Aomine’s arm down. Aomine groaned, but his eyes remained closed.  
The only other two people awake were Riko and Hyuuga, and only because they were keeping watch through the second half of the night. Both were looking at their cell phones.

“Looks like the rules apply here, hit them in the head to kill them… seriously why did Koganei have to be right.” Hyuuga groaned.  
Hyuuga speaking made Kuroko realize how quiet it was. Last night the halls had been loud, people yelling, and it sounded like fights had broken out. He remembered Momoi practically crying to him.

  
“Tetsu… I’m the type of girl that they…”

  
He put his finger over her lips.  “Don’t worry, we won’t let anything happen to you.” He had almost regretted saying it, wondering if that was something he truly could promise her.

  
“Yeah. I’ll kill anyone who tries.” Aomine added on.

  
“Momoi,” Riko began. “You’re with the team that won the Winter Cup and the ace of the generation of miracles. We’ll be safe.”

Though Kuroko could see through Riko's forced smile and that she was also terrified.

  
He did feel a little better that it was now quiet out in the halls. But then something else was missing. And then he noticed the white noise in the background.  
He glanced at the TV. The news was no longer playing. He walked over to try a different channel.

“Don’t bother.” Riko spoke, her voice flat. “It’s like this on every channel, you're better off getting your information from the internet.” She was staring at her phone blankly.

Kuroko pulled out his phone and went to a popular news site. 

Dead are Rising. New York, Washington DC, Las Angela’s, London, Tokyo, and Paris have fallen. 

His hand started to shake as he started to read the article. Then he noticed that he had a text message. He closed out of the website and went to his messages. It was from Kagami.

_Hey are you okay?_ It was sent five hours ago.

Kuroko held his phone tighter. Kagami was still alive... as of five hours ago. He wrote a response. _Yes, I’m with Seirin, Aomine, and Momoi, we’re still at the school where we were having that tournament I told you about. Things are bad here. How are things there? He pressed send._

“I haven’t heard from my dad.” Riko spoke on the verge of tears. “I’ve texted him, called him, checked his social media.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Hyuuga said. “He’s strong… he probably just lost his phone.”

Kuroko’s cell phone beeped. New message.

_Aomine huh? Tell him that the zombies are dangerous and not to do anything stupid. Anyway, things aren’t good here either. I’m with Alex, Himuro, and Kiyoshi, we got out of the city. We're going to Alex's uncle's house. He's a prepper and has plenty of supplies and weapons. Kuroko stay safe._   
_He smiled for a moment. At least Kagami would be safe. And then he texted back._

_You too._

“Daiki! Why is your arm on me!” Momoi screeched jumping up to her knees.

Aomine had rolled over again in his sleep.

“Huh…” He said opening his eyes. “Hey where’s Tetsu.” He took another look between him and Momoi as if he could have missed him.

“I'm here.” He walked over and sat next to him. Momoi moved closer nearly touching him.

“Tetsu-kun your bed head!” Momoi exclaimed and started to pat it down.

Aomine pushed himself up. 

Kuroko’s cell phone beeped again. He went into his text messages.

_Keep me updated._

“Who are you talking to?” Aomine asked yawning.

“Kagami-kun. This is happening in America too, actually the entire world.”

"What..." Aomine blinked. He looked angry for a moment and then sighed. “So no one is coming for us…" He paused staring. "How is Kagami?”

“He’s left his city and he’s with HImuro, Kiyoshi, and Alex. Alex's uncle is a prepper and they're going there."

“So that lucky bastard gets an arsenal? But everyone in America owns a gun right? This shouldn’t be a problem for them.”

Kuroko shook his head. “Kagami said that it is bad there.”

Aomine laid back down. "I was hoping we could leave Japan and go there... Kagami would let up stay with him right?"

Kuroko nodded. 

"But it doesn't matter now if this is happening in America too. You sure it's the entire world?" 

Kuroko pulled up the news article he had been reading and showed it to Aomine. After reading the headline, Aomine stood up and walked to the window and Kuroko followed.

Outside several bodies were walking slowly around the school yard. Not a single living person.

* * *

 

Kise dribbled the ball, about to shoot. But Kuroko stole it and passed it right to Kagami. It was a one on two game and the shadow and light kept scoring. Any time he tried to shoot a basket, it would miss or his arms would move in wild motions. Copying didn’t matter. He’d want to do Akashi but for some reason do Murasakibara, or would want to do Midorima but then end up doing Aomine.

Kagami scored again and gave Kuroko a high five.

“Kurokocchi why can’t I ever be on your team?” He pouted.

Kuroko then looked at him and gave Kise a smile that made his heart flutter. “I’ll be on your team now Kise-kun.”

“What really!” He could have fainted.

Kuroko passed the ball to him. And then he was suddenly able to flawlessly imitate Midorima, shooting a three pointer. Then he imitated Akashi, passed the ball to Kuroko, ran passed Kagami, then Kuroko passed the ball back to him and he copied Aomine. Kagami then had the ball and Kise copied Murasakibara to block his shot.

The game kept going. Kise and Kuroko kept scoring. Finally at the end of the game, Kise copied Kagami’s meteor jam and scored a final point.

“Kise-kun you were amazing!” Kuroko exclaimed. “Will you be my light forever!”

“Kurokocchi!” he hugged him.

“Kise, you truly deserve Kuroko.” Kagami said smiling. “No one is a better light for him than you.”

“I’m going to transfer to Kaijo tomorrow.”

He was smiling widly, about to say something else. But a hand covered his mouth.

“Kise!” A voice whispered. “Kise wake up!”

He wanted to start crying when he realize it was a dream. He opened his eyes. “Iwashavingthebestdreamever” He mumbled.

“Shhh!” Kasamatsu pushed his hand harder against his mouth. “Don't make a sound! We have to get out of here now!"

He wanted to ask what was going on, but then heard the sound of gnawing.  ise glanced to his side and almost let out a yell, and he would have if hadn’t been for Kasamatsu covering his mouth. One of his teammates was hunched over eating another. Blood covered his mouth as he ripped a chunk of flesh. Last night that teammate had left the room and  returned holding his stomach. He has said that someone got him with a knife but said that it wasn't that bad.

Across the room another was half eaten teammate. 

Kise's body went cold. He closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping it was another dream.  But the horrifying site remained. S _o Kurokocchi was right..._

  
“Hurry and get up before it notices us!” Kasamatsu whispered. "And get your stuff!"

 

Kise sat up and grabbed his bag and slung it, he stood up and nearly stumbled from disorientation. 

They moved slowly to not get the zombie's attention. Kasamatsu opened the door and did a quick look. There were a few zombies at one end of the hall walking around slowly. He had no idea where Kasamatsu was planning to take them. He wondered if they could just kill the other two zombies. But then he didn't know if headshots would actually kill them and as he though about it, he really didn't want to do that to his teammate, undead or not.

“Alright let’s go.” Kasamatsu led him into the hall. “There’s got to be an empty classroom somewhere!” Most of the classroom doors were closed and there was beating on the other side of some. 

They waked briskly. Kise would glance down the other end hoping that the zombies on the other end  wouldn’t notice them.  
Kasamatsu looked back, panicked and started to move quicker. Kise turned around and his heart nearly stopped. The zombies they saw were now walking after them. They weren't fast and would be easy to out run.

Kasamatsu reached the end of the hall first and turned the corner. Then he yelled and he ran right into three zombies. One bit him on the shoulder and the other his stomach. He cried louder as blood began to pour from the bite marks.

There were more zombies down that hall headed for them.

“Kasamatsucchi!” Kise cried out and reached for him.

“Kise stay back!” 

Kasamatsu grabbed the one on his shoulder with his free hand, pulled it off and pushed it aside. Then pushed the one off his stomach and kicked the third out of the way.

Kise stared, feeling numb, hoping that a bite wouldn't kill like it did in the movies. 

“Run!” He yelled. Kise blinked and they ran back the other direction. But there was more zombies to deal with. Kise looked around looking for a place to escape.

Maybe one of the teams would let them into their room? Doubtful, especially now that one of them was bit.

He spotted the vending room further down and grabbed Kasamatsu’s arm and pulled him along. They reached the room right before the other zombies caught up to them. Kise slammed the door shut and then scanned the room, hoping that they didn’t just trap themselves inside with more.

Some one was in there and Kise was relieved to see who it was. 

 “Murasakibaracchi!” Almost wanting to cry tears of joy 

His tall friend stood in front of the snack machine and eyed Kise, as if just realizing that he was now in the room with him.

“Oh hi Kise-chin.” He sighed. “This sucks, there’s only one snack left and it’s stuck… and I’m out of money.”

Kise helped Kasamatsu sit down and nearly sighed. “Is that all your concerned about?” He was still catching his breath and his heard was pounding. Zombies were now beating on the door. 

“I wanted one last snack.”

“One last snack?”

Murasakibara shrugged. “It’s the end of the world, most people will die.”

“Hey now, you’re still alive…” Kise held up his hands and then laughed nervously. “And maybe you could be a little optimistic.”

 He shook his head. “We’ll run low on food and starve, or we’ll run into a group that will kill us for our supplies, it will be cold in the winter and we’ll freeze-“

“Okay I get it!” Kise groaned. “But you don’t even want to try?”

“It sounds like a pain.”

“Don’t tell me your too lazy to survive.” He was half amused half angry. It shouldn't have surprised him. But he had already seen three of his teammates dead, and the thought of Murasakibara just giving up like that made him angry. And what about Kasamatsu's bites?

The glass cracked. There were too many zombies for the three of them to take on.

“Murasakibara,” Kasamatsu spoke gripping his legs. “If you move that machine in front of the door, I’ll give you some money for that snack. I’m sure it will fall if you try for it again.”

Murasakibara looked at him, knowing full well he was being manipulated.

“Come on, of all ways to go why would you choose getting eaten alive?" Kasamatsu tried to keep his voice calm but it was obvious he as starting to panic as the glass cracked more. He scoffed and turned his attention to him. "And I thought you were difficult."

 Murasakibara groaned and grabbed the machine. Kise unplugged once he pulled away from the wall and then he helped Murasakibara move it in front of the door, although Murasakibara did most of the work.

Kasamatsu gave him money and Murasakibara got his snack, and sat in front of the machine to eat.

Kise sat next to Kasamatsu, hearing the glass crack more.  He looked at Kasamatsu’s bites. “Shouldn’t we take care of those?”

Kasamatsu shook his head. “What’s the point. They’re fatal.” 

It felt like a gut punch when he said it. Kasamatsu would have left for college the next weekend, he wasn’t supposed to be with his high school team. “Do we know for sure? I mean maybe they don’t kill everyone?”

Kasamatsu sighed. “Every source on line says that they’re fatal. I’ll get sick, get the fever, die, and come back as one. It’s just like it is in the movies.”  
“But…” Kise felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Kise… just listen to me one last time.”

Kise remained silent.

“You’ll need to find a way out of here and find a way to convince that one to go with you.” He pointed at Murasakibara who scoffed in return. “And find a group that will take you two in.”

Kise sat in silence. Everything seemed to stop and the only sounds he could here were the sound of zombies and Murasakibara eating his chips. The glass shattering snapped him out of it.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts to Kurokocchi.

_Hey are you still at the school?_

He held his phone tight, hoping that he would get a response. Not long after his phone vibrated. 

_Yes, I’m with Seirin, we’re still in our classroom, Aomine and Momoi are with us._

He breathed a sigh of relief. Kuroko was still alive and nearby. Although he was a little jealous that Aomine made it there first. He wrote a response.

_So I’m in the vending room with Murasakibara and Kasamatsu, everyone else from Kaijo who didn’t leave is dead. We’re not far from your classroom, can we meet up with you guys?_

'Please Kurokocchi, don't tell tell me no this time.' He nearly said out loud. He received another text.

_Yes that’s fine, we'll see you soon_

He smiled and then noted two other problems.

_Um, we’re also kind of stuck, there’s a lot of zombies right outside the door… and Kasamatsu has been bit… can we still bring him?_

There was a much longer pause between texts this time. He almost didn’t want to see the reply he would get. As much as he wanted to see Kuroko, he wouldn’t leave Kasamatsu to die alone. But then he got a text.

_We’ll help you get out, and it’s fine to bring Kasamatsu here._

He was about to speak to the others when he received another text.

_And if there are any snacks or drinks in the vending machines can you bring those?_

_Yeah sure._

“We can go to Seirin’s room… and they’re going to help us get out of here. But they also want us to bring anything left in the vending machines.” He started to dig in his pocket for money. The snacks were all gone but there were a few drinks left.

“What’s the point, why don’t you just break the glass?” Kasamatsu suggested.

He looked at the drink machine. “I don’t think I can do that.”

Murasakibara sat up. The vending machine behind shook, but it still held in place. He grabbed the drink machine, tipped it.

“Murasakibaracchi wait!” 

But it was too late. The vending machine fell to the ground with a loud enough crash to alert every zombie in the building of their location. Glass shattered everywhere and two water bottles rolled out.

“Maybe I should have thought that one through more.” Kasamatsu said resting his forehead in the palm of his hand.

Kise gathered up the rest of the drinks and shoved them into his gym bag. He had about seven.

“And Kise…” Kasamatsu began. He kept his eyes on the ground. “I’m sorry that we laughed at you last night when you suggested that this could be zombies. It turns out you were right.”

“Um… don’t worry about it.” Kise blushed. “It was kind of ridiculous at the time.” He forced a laugh.

He got another text.

_Get ready to leave._

He heard someone yelling down the hall but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. The zombies stopped beating on the machine and started to walk away towards Seirin's classroom.

“We have to move this.” Kise said looking at the empty snack machine.

Murasakibara stood up. “This is going to be a pain.”

 Kasamatsu groaned. “Mursakibara, I have some candy in my bag, you can have it when we get to the classroom.”

Murasakibara eyes widened and then he grabbed the machine and slowly started to move it.

“Is food all it takes to motivate you.” Kasamatsu mumbled. Kise nodded and would have laughed in any other situation.

The zombies were still walking away. Seirin’s door slammed shut and they crowded outside it.

Kise frowned. “What are they thinking? How are we supposed to get through those zombies?” 

“They’re not that strong, I can crush them all.” Murasakibara said as though this were an everyday occurance. 

“Um… you know you shouldn’t get bit by one, and you need to get the head-“

“Kise-chin I know how to kill zombies.”

Another text arrived. 

_Go straight to our classroom! Don’t worry they’ll move, and don’t make too much noise._

He looked at the group of zombies again. He was going to have to trust Kurokocchi on this one.

“We gotta go.” Kise helped Kasamatsu stand. Kasamatsu grabbed his stomach and doubled over.

“You’re going to be too slow.” Murasakibara walked over and picked up Kasamatsu.

“Hey put me-“

Murasakibara ignored him and carried out in the hall. They walked. Kise was practically shaking, Kasamatsu was half embarassed half terrified, and Murasakibara just looked bored. 

There was a loud beep at the end of the hall. The zombies moved away from the door and walked towards it.

Kise wanted to walk faster, but he had no idea if Murasakibara would. And he didn't want to risk making anymore noise.

He heard growling behind them. Kise slowly turned. A big group of zombies were turing the corner, probably those that heard the vending machine fall, and were making their way towards them.

“We should go faster!” he whispered.

Murasakibara sighed and increased his pace. They were close now.

Seirin’s door opened and they broke out into a sprint. This got the attention of the zombies walking away form them, but they were too far away to catch them.

Entering the classroom, Murasakibara almost ran down Izuki. Kise followed him in and closed the door.

“Kise are you alright?” Kuroko seemed to appear out of no where.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise threw his arms around him. Kuroko tensed up at first, and to Kise’s surprise, and then hugged Kise back.

"Kise-kun!" Momoi threw her arms around both of them giving a brief hug and then went to hug Murasakibara.

"Hey Momoi-chin." He said and he set Kasamatsu down. Riko, Hyuuga and Izuki went to greet Kasamatsu and to look at his injuries. He reached into his bag, pulled out the candy, and gave it to Murasakibara. 

“What exactly did you guys do?” Kise asked once he let go of Kuroko.

“Aomine-kun put Riko-san’s stop watch at the end of the hall, and Hyuga-sempai called out to them to get their attention.”

“How did you know that would work?”

“We didn’t.”

“What!!!!” 

“It doesn’t matter you made it here alive.” Aomine folded his arms.

“But still-“

Kuroko’s cell phone beeped. He had a text from Akashi.

* * *

 

His teammate Hayama lay next to him, his eyes closed and hot to the touch. Near by was a waste basket full of vomit. Hayama's second seizure had ended not long ago and he just lay there with his eyes closed. Akashi didn't think he'd wake up again.

  
He didn't see it happen. In fact he was asleep. All he remembered was Hayama bursting into the room holding his stomach which was bleeding and yelling hysterically. It was only the two of them.

  
Late last night, Hayama, Reo, and Eikichi had heard someone screaming outside the room and they went to check it out. They thought they saw someone killing someone else and ran to help. Hayama got there first, tried to pull the person off the other, and then was bit. More zombies came and Reo and Eikichi ran in the opposite direction. It had been hours and they hadn't returned nor were they responding to Akashi's texts.

  
Akashi had told them, that he wouldn't stop them from leaving, but that it would be best if they didn't leave the classroom.

  
Most of the night was spent comforting Hayama. He'd scream that he it wasn't fair and that he wasn't ready to die... the words still echoed through Akashi's mind. When Hayama finally calmed down, he offered Hayama his favorite chips. Akashi had thought he had been ready to go into cold hearted survival mode who would do anything to keep his group alive, which included preserving food at all cost. But seeing the despair in Hayama, Akashi decided to offer him a last meal. 

He held his cell phone, and took a quick look at Hayama. Then he texted Kuroko.

  _Where are you?_

It wasn't long before Kuroko responded.

  
_Still in Seirin's classroom. Kise and Murasakibara are now with us, so is Kasamatsu, but he's been bit._

  
He smiled knowing that most of his friends were still alive and together. And if Midorima had taken his advice, he should still be in Shutoku's room. He got back to the conversation.

  
_Does he have the fever yet?_

  
_No it didn't happen that long ago._

  
_Stay there. I'm going to send Midorima to your room and I'll be there soon. We can go to my house, we'll be safe there and there will be enough food and supplies for everyone. I talked to my father, he said that it's okay to bring my team._

_Seirin too?_

  
_Yes that's fine_.

He went to his last conversation with Midorima.

_Go to Tetsuya's classroom as soon as you can. Aomine, Momoi, Kise and Murasakibara are already there._

It was almost a minute before he got a reply.

_Will Takao be welcome?_

_Of course. You should let Tetsuya know when you are on your way._

_Should we get you first?_

_No it's out of your way, and I'm staying with Hayama until he dies._

_Alright just be careful._

He focused back on Hayama, who's breathing had significantly slowed. A few minutes later, it stopped completely. He pulled a knife he had found the previous days out of one of his bags.

  
All morning, he had been searching through several websites on his phone about what was happening, sorting out all the conspiracy theorists, zombie websites created years ago, finding reliable news sources that were still updating and the personal blogs where people would document what was happening. He needed to know as much as he could about zombies, the fever, and resurrection.

From the information he gathered, it seemed that the fever would start on average about 5-10 hours after the bite. After death, resurrection would take about 1-3 hours.

  
Logic told him to just abandon Hayama and get to Seirin's classroom. But he didn't want to leave Hayama to become one of those things and he... had to see it happen, to prove that this was all real and to see if trauma to the head really would stop them, and to practice killing them. Another part of him didn't want to admit that he wasn't ready to shove a knife into his friend's skull.

The first hour seemed to take forever. He couldn't relieve his boredom because he had to keep his eyes on Hayama. Sometime around the fifty minute mark, the lights shut off. He would now have to leave before it got dark, but he still had a few hours befor that happened.

  
After about ninety minutes, Hayama started to move ever so slightly and his eyes opened. They were completely lifeless and seemed to be a grayish color. He let out a growl.

  
Akashi jumped up, pushed his hand down on Hayama's head holding it in place, now questioning why he felt the need to see this. The zombie started to struggled but Akashi brought the knife down hard into his ear. He felt it hit and sink in. The zombie let out a final growl and then went still.

  
Akashi had to use most of his strength to pull out the knife. Blood oozed out.  He stared at Hayama's dead body, and then fell forward to his hands and threw up.

* * *

  
Riko wasn't sure of what to make of what Kuroko had told her. They could go to Akashi's house, which she knew was a mansion behind closed gates and probably had a lot of land. But she was still skeptical. Seirin, the generation of miracles, and probably Takao, because where ever Midorima was, Takao wasn't far behind, that was a lot of people to take in in these circumstances. But at the moment, it was the only place they had. There was no way she would risk staying long term at her house. For all she knew, someone had already broken in.

  
In the meantime, to distract herself from her father's unknown fate, she took care of everyone while they waited for Midorima and Akashi. If anything, she had to remain strong for the others, because, at least for Seirin, things could fall apart real fast.

They set up an area for Kasamatsu, they only thing they could do was keep him comfortable. But the fever still hadn't hit and he was chatting casually to Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi. 

Then there was dealing with Hyuuga, who had been ready to go into survival mode on day two and had been on edge ever since. He expressed concern about letting Aomine and Momoi into their room because they were already low on food and water. But Riko wasn't going to leave Momoi out there and Kuroko would probably leave Seirin if they couldn't join. And... now that Kagami and Kiyoshi were overseas she did want another bigger person besides Mitobe with them. If anyone had forced their way into their room, Aomine would be the best at dealing with them. Of course, they now had Kise and Murasakibara which made her feel safer.

She went over to check on Mitobe. She had seen a few of his texts begging his siblings to leave their parents and to find somewhere safe, but it had been hours since he had gotten a response from them.

Mitobe's eyes were red and Koganei had his arm around him. Izuki sat on his other side.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Mitobe is still worried about his brothers and sisters." Koganei said before Mitobe could give any response.

"I'm sure they're safe Mitobe." Riko said in a way that wasn't convincing at all.

"Um..." Izuki began. "So, we're going to Akashi's house?"

She nodded.

"Do you think he wants to rule over us like an emperor?" Koganei said almost laughing.

"That side of him is gone." She frowned not in the mood for that kind of joking. And they should know. He was a completely different person at Kuroko's birthday party and when they played Jabberwock, he was very friendly towards everyone and never questioned any of her dad's decisions.

"What was he like as captain?" Izuki asked not looking her in the eye. 

"He was reliable and got things done- Don't tell me you guys are afraid of him!"

Koganei and Izuki looked at each other sheepishly.

Mitobe eyed them both.

"Yes Mitobe I do want a safe place but-" Riko rolled her eyes and then noticed Kuroko and Aomine near the door. Midorima or Akashi must be on their way. She walked over to them.

"Which one?"

"Midorima-kun and Takao-kun." Kuroko said.

"Are you going to help them?" She looked around the room. Hyuga and Kise were talking to Kasamatsu. Momoi was nearby but away from the door. Murasakibara just sat at a desk eating his candy like a child.

"He said he would be fine." Aomine said and looked into the hall. She looked with him.

There were  a few zombies wandering about, probably too many to be able to get around. But then she heard what sounded like someone bashing someone in the head. The other zombies started to walk towards the noise. Midorima rounded the corner with a terrified Takao following, and the swung a baseball bat into the head of a zombie, breaking the skull and sending it to the floor. He did the same to another.

"Hey how did he get a weapon." Aomine folded his arms. 

"Open the door." Riko ordered. "They should be able to run right to here."

Aomine pushed the door open. "Hey over here!"

Takao broke out into a sprint, but Midorima took the time to bash another's skull open.

"Hey Midorima!" Aomine called out to him. For a moment, Riko thought was going to run into the hall after him.

Takao ran and leaned over to catch his breath. "Hello!" He forced a smile. Midorima followed him in.

"Were you trying to kill them all?" Aomine side eyed him.

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "We're going to have to leave this school. That will be easier with less of them in the halls."

Aomine sighed and shut the door.

"Midorima-kun!" Momoi gave him a hug. 

"Are you two okay?" Kuroko asked.

"I am now..." Takao laughed nervously. "I thought we were going to die though. But Midorima was able to kill several... it was pretty cool."

"Hey Midorimacchi!" Kise wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Riko hadn't seen him get up. "Glad you made it here."

Midorma gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

Midorima set his bat on the floor and then spoke. "It wasn't like I wanted to come here, but Akashi said this was the best place to meet up."

"Oh come on." Takao grinned. "You wouldn't stop taking about them ever sincet his all began."

"Takao-"

"Like when you were worried about Kuroko because he's not the survivor type."

"Um..." Kuroko began seeming a little offended.

"Takao-"

"Or when you wanted to find Aomine and tell him not to do anything stupid that would get him killed. And you hoped that he was keeping Momoi safe."

"Tch."

"Takao-"

"Or when you wondered if Kise could even kill a zombie."

"Hey!"

"Or if Murasakibara was being trouble and if he had enough food."

"TAKAO! That's enough!"

"And Akashi's over confidence being the end of hi-"

Midorima put his hand over Takao's mouth to get him to stop.

"Midorimacchi does love us." Kise grinned.

Midorima glared at Kise.  

Aomine was now laughing and pat him on the back. 

Kuroko smiled. "We're glad you're here Midorima-kun." 

Midorima blushed and then gripped a bottle of water that was in his pocket.

Riko thought he was going to start drinking it but he just held it. Everyone else must have thought the same.

"It's Cancer's lucky item." Midorima said.

"That's everyone's lucky item." Aomine scoffed.

"No, today Scorpio's is a machine gun."

"A machine gun!" Takao exclaimed. "Where would I get one of those!"

"You're still checking Oha Asa." Hyuuga frowned. "And they're still updating?"

"You have no idea." Takao grinned. "And someone is very dedicated. I don't know what's he's," he pointed to Midorima, "going to do when they stop, or when the cell phones are useless."

Riko glanced over at Kasamatsu, and noticed that he had started sweating.

* * *

  
Akashi slung his bags over his shoulder. He had four gym bags full of supplies he had collected the previous two days. They were heavy and he'd have to drop them if he had to run. 

He found a few things he could use as weapons but they would do him no good. His weapons were close range and he was in a school full of basket ball players and nearly all were much taller than him. He might be able to jump and take out one, but anymore together and he'd get bit.

He texted Kuroko.

I'll be there soon

His cell phone now had 90% battery. 

He opened the door slowly barely making a sound and peaked out into the hallway, there were two zombies down the hall in the direction he had to go that he could probably run by, five were at the other end that may not notice him. He stepped out. He walked past a half eaten body and a classroom where he thought there may have been people still alive waiting it out.

The two zombies down the hall noticed him and then his cell phone vibrated.

He started to walk faster. The bags were really weighing him down. Four more walked around the corner. He heard growling behind him and the five from the other end of the hall were on their way.

His palms started to sweat.

 Two of the zombies were now close and he really didn't want to drop his bags this far from Seirin's class. When they were close enough he faked right, both zombies reached for him, and then he went left. One over extended his reached and fell forward bringing the other down with him. He continued on, ready to deal with the five in front of him, and almost regretting not asking for more help.

He was numb as he stopped and tried to look for a way to weave through the four. The other five were also getting closer. 

He was about to throw down the bags but then he heard bashing and saw a zombie slide across the four. This got the attention of the four ahead of them and they turned to walk toward the noise.

"This is a pain." He heard Murasakibara, then the sound of a body hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

Aomine sprinted around the corner and Midorima appeared hitting another with a bat.

"What's with all these bags!" Aomine started to grab one from him.

"Wait." Akashi quicky opened one and pulled out the first thing he touched. A crow bar. "Use this to stop them!"

"Why do you have that!" He didn't give it much more thought and took the bar and ran to help Midorima and Murasakibara. Akashi followed behind, now running and turned the corner. More were in that wing heading towards them. They would have to get into Seirin's classroom before they were overwhelmed. Once Akashi was near, they retreated and ran to Seirin's classroom, slamming the door behind them.

"Why didn't you wait for us! That could have gotten you killed!" Midorima scolded. The other generation of miracles looked at each other. No one ever raised their voice to Akashi.

"I wasn't going to ask you guys to put yourselves in danger." Akashi shrugged, actually agreeing with Midorima but masked all his panic.

Midorima groaned. 

"Hey Akashi, thank you for this weapon." Aomine held up his crowbar with a big smile on his face. 

"Let me see." Kise started to reach for the crowbar but Aomine pulled it back in such a way that seemed to say MINE!

"I have more." Akashi grabbed one of his bags. The other's gathered around to look, even Kasamatsu. Inside were knives, an ax, a machete, flashlights, a hammer and other tools."

  
"Where did you get this stuff!" Hyuga demanded both shocked and impressed.

"After this all began, my team and I went around the school gathering supplies. Before anyone else had the idea to do so." Akashi said. He opened the other bags revealing snacks, a few instant meals, sports drinks, protein bars, bottles of water, soda, medical supplies, batteries...

"Akashi you're amazing!" Izuki exclaimed.

"Yeah you're the greatest!" Koganei continued.

"Now you're happy he's here?" Riko mumbled.

"But didn't anyone notice you were just wandering the schools?" Hyuuga asked. "We were only allowed to leave our classrooms to use the restrooms."

Akashi shrugged. "No one seemed to care. I probably could have walked out of the school and no one would have stopped me."

Zombies beat on the door. Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kise and Hyuuga pushed the desks in front of it.

Akashi spotted Furihata, glad he was safe. But he seemed terrified which concerned Akashi. He would need to keep him close

"We need a plan to get to my father's house." Akashi spoke and pulled out a map of the area.

"Are you sure your dad is okay with all of us going to your house?" Hyuuga asked.

"It's fine, he said I could bring my team."

"We're not your team though."

"It won't matter, besides, he doesn't know what anyone on my team looks like anyway."

He marked a spot on the map.

"Akashi," Kuroko began. "What about Hayama?"

"He's dead, I watched him open his eyes and then I put him down."

"How?"

"Knife through the ear."

"That's cold." Aomine commented.

He cringed, trying to get the memory out of his head. He cleared his thought and went back to planning their route. It could take two to three weeks to reach his house on foot. Riko sat down next to him and Midorima and Hyuuga across. He marked another location and then looked to see if the other three agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just didn't have the heart to kill off Reo. Originally, all three uncrowned kings were supposed to die... But I just couldn't kill Reo so I left his and Eichiro's fate ambiguous. They may show up later, we'll see.
> 
> I feel bad for killing Kasamatsu. I needed someone close to Kise to die... so poor Kasamatsu gets brought back to get bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split into two. I felt that the next part was a little too jarring to follow this, so it will be in chapter 5.   
> Anyway, this will not be an anyone can die story. So don't worry, your favorite will likely be safe. (Unless your fav is Kasamatsu)   
> Also, I am making Mitobi mute. I don't want to deal with having to make him speak and there will be instances where he'll look like a real asshole if he could talk and chooses not to.

The generations of miracles, including Momoi, were in talking among themselves away from the others. Riko had no idea what they were discussing, though she was curious. She and Hyuuga sat with Kasamatsu. He was now warm and he kept his head buried in his hands.

The fever started before the generation of miracles started their meeting, but Kasamatsu hid it from everyone. Riko could only guess that he was trying to hide it from Kise for as long as possible. Kise himself, seemed in denial that Kasamatsu was going to die.

“Um…” Takao approached Koganei, Izuki, and Furihata. “Do you think I could sit with you guys? I feel weird going over by them right now,” He pointed to the generation of miracles. “And…” He forced a smile. “I’m kind of lonely.”

“Yeah sure.” Izuki patted the desk next to him.

“What are they talking about?” Koganei asked.

“Who knows.” Takao laughed.

She was happy that they had been friendly to Takao. The fact that they all played on different teams no longer mattered. Although a small of her worried that the generation of miracles would just go off on their own. And would Kuroko go with them? 

Mitobe walked over pouring some water onto a towel and then handed it to Kasamatsu. The survivor in her wanted to scold him, but she reasoned that a little could be spared. Then Mitobe handed him his water bottle to drink.

“No save it.” Kasamatsu said, his voice quiet. “You’ll need it later.”

“Um… maybe a little bit?” Riko suggested.

Kasamatsu shook his head. Then he leaned back and stared blankly at the ceiling. “I wish I could go with you guys.”

Her eyes welled up with tears and she eyed Hyuuga who seemed just as lost for words as her.

Mitobe put his hand on Kasamatsu’s shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

Kasamatsu sighed. “It was a good life.” He was quiet for a moment and then turned his attention to her and Hyuuga. “Just… make sure that Kise doesn’t do anything stupid and get himself killed.”

“Don’t worry…” Hyuuga spoke before Riko could say anything. “We’ll make sure he gets to Akashi’s house in one piece. Besides… Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara are good at fighting, maybe he can copy them.”

Riko wasn’t sure if they should count on that. She eyed the the generation of miracles, analyzing what she could see of their bodies. Their numbers, with the exception of Kuroko’s, were off the charts. Murasakibara alone had the highest strength she had ever seen. But as strong as they were this was a situation where mistakes would be fatal. And she could easily see both Aomine and Murasakibara rushing into a dangerous situation or trying to be some kind of terminator by taking on a group of zombies. Although, Aomine did seem capable of assessing a situation and getting Momoi to safety. As far as Murasakibara went, she didn’t understand him. Not when they played Yosen and not when he was on Vorpal Swords. But he took orders from Akashi and she had no concerns with Akashi or Midorima doing anything reckless.

“Hey Furihata what’s wrong?” Izuki asked.

She turned and saw him shaking.

“Um well… I’m not the kind of person that survives these things.” He squeezed his hands together.

She was about to stand up and go over and talk to him, but Hyuuga got there first.

“Oh come on-“ Takao began.

“Hey Furihata! You’re not going to talk like that!” Furihata cowered from him. “And don’t even think about trying to give up, I’ll carry you if I have to-”

Riko heard Kasamatsu groan.

 “Sorry it’ just hurts.” He gasped.

She put her hand on his forehead. His fever was rising rapidly and he was burning up.

“Where?”

“All over.”

Mitobe took off his jacked and balled it up. He helped Kasamatsu lay down and then put his jacket under his head. Ever since Mitobe had started taking care of Kasamatsu, he seemed less distress about his family. Maybe it gave him a distraction, or maybe it allowed him to take care of someone the way he would have his sick parents. She didn’t know.

The generation of miracles ended their meeting. Akashi walked directly to Furihata and it didn’t take long for Kise to notice his former captain.

“Kasamatsu!” Kise ran to his side. He looked at him, completely lost. “Wha-when?”

“Sorry, about an hour ago.” He gasped.

Kise put his hand on his forehead and was shocked at how hot it was. He looked around for help, his eyes welling up, but Riko and Mitobe could only look at him sympathetically.

Akashi, walked over and got down next to him. He looked Kasamatsu up and down and only looked rsigned.

“Would you like a last meal?” He asked.

Kasamatsu shook his head. “Save it. And I don’t think I can eat anyway.”

He suddenly went pale and forced himself to sit up. His hands covered his mouth. Akashi jumped up and grabbed the wastebasket and put it in Kasamatsu’s lap just as he started throwing up. He doubled over and continued. Kise got behind him to help steady him. He vomited blood violently for what seemed to be forever. When he finally stopped, he was still doubled over, sweating, and he looked as though he were punched in the stomach.

Riko nearly gagged on the smell, but she put her hand on his back and helped Kise steady him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Momoi clinging to Kuroko. Aomine was next to them looking away. Izuki, Takao, Furihata, Hyuuga and Koganei were looking over from where they sat as a group.

And then threw up some more.

When he was finished. Mitobe had located a plastic bag and wrapped it around the wastebasket. He picked it up and carried it over to the window where he emptied it, and then brought it back to Kasamatsu.

Midorima gave Mitobe some water to rinse off his hands and some hand sanitizer. Then Mitobe offered Kasamatsu his remining water, which he took without a second though… only to throw it back up not a minute later.

“Can we do anything for him?” Kuroko asked Midorima.

Midorima shook his head looking. “All we can do is make him comfortable, I don’t think he can take any food or medicine.”

Riko almost wished that Midorima hadn’t said that so loud but she didn’t think Kise heard. Kasamatsu was breathing heavily and could no longer support himself sitting up. He was covered sweat.

“Get this off.” He gestured for his jacket and breathing heavily.

Once they had his jacket off, she helped Kise lay him back down.

“Akashi.” Midorima called and then gestured him over.

Mitobe put another wet rag on Kasamatsu’s forehead. She remained quiet wanting to overhear Midorima and Akashi.

“How long did the sickness last?”

“Several hours.” Akashi answered.

It was already evening. Kasamatsu would die sometime during the night. And they would have to stop him from becoming a zombie. They had planned to leave the first thing in the morning. But who knew how many of them would be able to sleep.

Kasamatsu lay for a little bit and then fell asleep. Riko felt a bit of relief, hoping that he was done vomiting… at least for the time.  

She sat down at a desk and laid her head down. Her head hurt, and she wasn’t completely convinced Akashi’s plan would work. As much as she hated to admit it, Furihata had a point. He was at a disadvantage and so was she. She was short and they had no ranged weapons. Not that she would have good aim or know how to them anyway.

They did have enough weapons to go around to everyone. Akashi had distributed them to the others. She chose a knife wanting to leave the others to the taller guys and then stick near Hyuuga or Mitobe. Weapons would be useless if she couldn’t get to a zombie’s head. But with a knife… that could be good against the living.

She didn’t know when she fell asleep. Only that when she woke up, it was dark and that she had a Seirin jacket wrapped around her. The only light in the room was from a flashlight Akashi had in his bag. She turned her head and saw Izuki in the desk next to her. His chin was resting in his hands and he looked like he might have been trying to fall asleep.

Nearly everyone else was gathered around Kasamatsu who was now awake.

“You can have my bag and whatever is in it.” Kasamatsu gasped. “Just don’t judge me.” His voice was weak.

He gagged and threw up again.

Riko sat up and wrapped the jacket around her. The widows were still open, and it was chilly. She yawned and turned towards Izuki. “What’s all happened?”

“Not much, he woke up, had a private talk with Kise, and now… we’re just waiting.” Izuki looked away from her. “If I get bit, just kill me.”

“You’re not going to get bit Izuki.” Riko said annoyed. First Furihata and now Izuki. The last thing she wanted was for everyone in Seirin to lose all will to live. If she needed to slap them all she would.

Izuki shivered. “He said it felt like his insides were tearing apart…”

“Izuki-“ She said firmly.

“Hey what’s going on!” Kise panicked interrupting her.

Riko had to look past Kuroko and Momoi to see what was happening. She could barely see in the dark, and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening and her insides went cold. Kasamatsu was convulsing. She jumped up and ran over to the group.

Kise reached for him but Midorima batted his hands away.

“Don’t hold him! Just let it play out!”

The seizure lasted for over a minute. When it stopped, he laid unconscious. Midorima rolled him over to his side.

“Is he-“ Kise began.

“No, he’s still breathing.” Midorima said. “Just let him lay there.”

Kuroko moved closer to Kise. Once Kise realized that he had brushed up against him, he wrapped his arm around him.

After the seizure, all eyes were on Kasamatsu in case he didn’t wake up again. Akashi stayed beside him with the flashlight and his knife in his other hand. Midorima was watching for signs of life and even took his pulse a few times. Aomine was never far from Kuroko and Momoi, and had his hand on his weapon. Only Murasakibara wasn’t near them. He just sat at a desk eating some candy. He’d look over, but that was it. Everyone else was quiet and would occasionally glance over if expecting a zombie.  

Riko sat in the desk near them. She didn’t know what she would do if Kasamatsu did turn. Aomine, Midorima, and Akashi seemed like they were ready to handle it.

An hour later, Kasamatsu opened his eyes. He laid still and would move them around. The other’s gathered around again. Riko debated whether or not to tell the everyone on Seirin to not crowd around and to give Kasamatsu some space.

“Yourr lat for pr…actice.” He mumbled weakly looking at Kise.

“Um…” Kise started and then sighed. “I’ll be there soon.”

“What’s Kur-“ His eyes closed again.

His breathing slowed until it stopped. Kise held his hand, and tears were rolling down his face.

 “I’ll check his pulse.” Midorima said. He got down next to Kasamatsu and then stopped. “Um, can we hold his head back.”

“It takes one to three hours.” Akashi said.

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “I still want someone to hold him down.” He called Takao over and explained what he needed.

Takao used the sleeve of his jacket to hold Kasamatsu’s head back and Midorima put his hand on his neck.

“It’s there but it’s weak.”

A few minutes later he checked again. “He’s gone.”

“So now we need to stop him from coming back.” Aomine said.

“I’ll handle it.” Akashi pulled out his knife. “Ryouta, you might want to step away.”

Kise looked at him, completely lost.

“Come on, Kise-kun, let’s go over here.” Kuroko grabbed his hand and then led him to the other side of the room.  Kise threw his arms around him and Kuroko didn’t fight it and he usually would.

Akashi turned Kasamatsu’s head to one side and put his hand on top to hold it in place. A few other backed away not wanting to watch. Riko stayed, wanting to see how to kill them. Midorima, Aomine and Hyuuga also stayed to watch.

Akashi raised his knife, and then brought it down hard into his ear. Riko cringed as he heard it hit and then sink in, and then even more when Akashi pulled it out. Aomine looked like he was going to be sick, Midorima seemed to be masking his disgust, and Hyuuga had to look away.

It was odd just seeing him lay there and hard to believe that he’d never get back up. Riko kept imagining him opening his eyes as if nothing had ever happened.

After a few moments, Hyuuga picked up Kasamatsu’s jacket and laid it over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of a downer. The next part just wouldn't flow well in the same chapter. I felt really bad about killing Kasamatsu because I do like him. But I can't have every character in this story. So I made a rule that if they were at Kuroko's birthday party, they were allowed in this group. So Takao, count yourself lucky for finding Himuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get these first chapters out before school becomes a little too busy.

Kuroko sat staring at the ceiling, completely emotionally drained. It was the middle of the night, but he couldn’t sleep and he envied anyone that could. He had comforted Kise for most of his evening. His shirt was still wet from Kise’s tears and his friend now lay sleeping with his head in his lap.

Kuroko had done all he could for him, but still felt that it wasn’t enough. He had never consoled a grieving person and all he ended up doing was hold Kise and listen to him when he talked. He didn’t even mind when Kise’s grip reached back breaking levels. But now that he was asleep he seemed peaceful, but who knew a few hours from now when he woke up.

Momoi fell asleep with her head resting against his shoulder. They had talked a little about what had happened after Kise had fallen asleep. She recited from memory the notes she had on Kasamatsu and was sad that he was gone.

 And Aomine was also nearby, sleeping at a desk with his head in his arms.

For Kuroko, the dead body in the room was enough to keep him awake. And that seemed to be true for some of the others. Hyuuga and Riko were talking among themselves, Midorima sat next to a sleeping Takao staring at his bat, likely deep in thought, and Akashi was off by himself, staring out the window. He also saw Koganei shifting in his seat, obviously trying to fall asleep.

Kuroko turned on his phone and was alerted to a new message from Kagami. He had been keeping it off to save battery. Right then he was at 80%.

Kuroko opened his message.

_Hey, were at Alex’s uncles house. He was already a zombie when we arrived. The guy spent years prepping for the apocalypse only to be one of the first to die. Anyway, were all safe and we have plenty of food and weapons. How are you?_

Kuroko typed his reply.

_I’m alright. We’re still at school, and all of Seirin is still here. Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi and Takao are with us now. We’re going to Akashi’s house, it should be safe there._

He sent the text and began to type another.

_And Kasamatsu, he arrived with Kise. He was bit and he’s dead now._

The message sounded so blunt when he read over it. But he sent it.

It was a little bit before he got a response.

_I was really worried when you didn’t respond. But I’m sorry about Kasamatsu. He was a good guy. You remembered to kill the brain right?_

Kise moved and groaned and Kuroko held on sending the next message. But Kise didn’t wake up.

_Akashi took care of it._

Kuroko eyed Akashi, who noticed him immediately and started to make his way over. He received another text.

_Well you should be safe with the Genreation of Miracles, as long as they’re as good at killing zombies as they are at basketball. I really wish there was a way that I could bring everyone here._

Kagami sent another text shortly after.

_Tell Kise that Kiyoshi sends his condolences. And so do I_

Akashi sat down next to him and Kuroko typed a text to end the conversation _._

_Thanks. I have to go now. I’ll text you later before we leave._

He turned his phone off.

“You’re popular.” Akashi said referring to Kise, Momoi and Aomine.

“I guess.” Kuroko said. It didn’t seem unusual to him that those three would be near him.

Akashi laughed quietly and then became serious. “How is he doing?” He was referring to Kise.

Kuroko looked down at Kise. “He’s grieving as you would expect, but he managed to fall asleep. I think it was from exhaustion though.”

“Watch him tomorrow. And try to keep him distracted. We really can’t stay here much longer.”

Kuroko nodded. But it would be much easier said than done. Kise wasn’t one that would get over the death of a friend quickly.

 He changed subjects, wanting to address something that had been bothering him since Akashi arrived that morning.

“Akashi-kun are you alright?”

Akashi tilted his head. “I’m fine Tetsuya.”

“Even after Hayama and Kasamatsu?”

Akashi sighed and then laughed quietly. “I can’t get anything past you can I? But it had to be done…  And…” He paused. Kuroko thought he saw signs of Bokushi even though Akashi had told him that part was gone. “I’ll do whatever it takes to get everyone to my house.”

Kuroko nearly gulped. He knew how these stories went. The characters in this situation start off innocent and try to keep their sense of humanity. As the story progresses they become more and more cold till they no longer resembled their former selves. Akashi seemed willing to jump right to that point.

“You don’t want to lose yourself again…”

“I’ll do it if it keeps everyone alive.” He said his eyes harsh and then they softened. “You’ll bring me back like you did last time.”

“Um… yeah of course.” Kuroko said not the least bit convincing. Basketball was one thing, being a cold amoral survivor was another.

Akashi yawned and then leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Sorry… tired…”

“No you should sleep.” Kuroko said. Akashi would be leading them tomorrow. And now that he thought about it anyone with the capability to lead the group was still awake.

* * *

 

It was nearly morning and Hyuuga still hadn’t slept. Any attempt left him imagining someone or something breaking into the room despite there being desks barricading the door. He didn’t understand how nearly everyone else could sleep. Well some he could. He eyed Murasakibara. 

Kuroko had practically become a pillow for three people. Sometime in the night after Kuroko had fallen asleep, he had leaned to his right and rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder. And now Akashi was resting his head on top of Kuroko’s.

Not to mention how he was a little jealous that Momoi was sleeping on his shoulder.

He looked over at Riko, who had fallen asleep at a desk. Hours ago he had laid his jacket over the second time that day. Everyone else on Seirin had also managed to sleep. It was just him and Midorima that remained awake.

He glanced at his team and felt a wave of stress run through him, feeling responsible for them. After Furihata’s admission that he didn’t think he could survive and how many of them, especially Izuki, reacted to the illness, he wasn’t sure if all the yelling he could do would get them to safety. And he couldn’t watch them all, all the time. And he wasn’t sure just how to motivate them.

He sighed and wished Kiyoshi were there. He’d know what to say.

At sunrise the others started to wake up, Akashi being one of the first. He gently moved away from Kuroko and walked over to Midorima.

“I want to clear a few out in the hall.” Midorima said holding his bat. “There’s not many out side the classroom and we’ll be safer with fewer to deal with.”

Akashi nodded. They both looked over at Hyuuga, as if asking for permission to move the desks from the door.

Hyuuga groaned and grabbed his hammer, intending to help. It was a good idea and he did need practice zombie killing. He helped the other two move the desks.

Takao woke up once they were done. Midorima told him to stay at the door with Akashi.

“Are you serious Midorima?” He said half asleep.

“It will need to be done anyway.” Midorima responded. “You don’t want to walk into a hall full of them.”

Hyuuga followed Midorima out the door. About five could be seen wandering around Midorima walked to the one closest to them, hesitated and then swung his bat.

“Did you have trouble there?” Hyuuga asked.

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “I remembered playing against him last year. He wasn’t a bad point guard.”

Midorima then pointed to another one making its way towards them. “Can you handle that one?”

Hyuuga looked at the jacket. Kirisaki Daichi

He grinned. “Yeah, this will be easy.” He had almost wished it were Hanamiya. He could easily send his head flying down the hall.

His heart started to pound as he neared the zombie. If would be lame if he got bit this way. The zombie seemed to move faster towards him. When he was close enough, he swung the hammer hitting it over the head and he cringed at the sound of the skull breaking. The zombie fell over limp. He looked at it satisfied, but then wondered if he had family that was still alive and worried about him and felt bad. He brushed the thought off, no time to think about that.

The second one was easier to kill and the third even easier. The sound of them killing the zombies attracted more to them. He took the shorter ones while Midorima took the tall zombies.

Akashi even came out of the classroom and killed one of the smaller ones, using Midorima’s bat. And then they decided to stop, worried about attracting too many.

Hyuuga walked back into the classroom and took one last look at their work. He could only think that it looked like a massacre had happened in the hall.

* * *

 

“Dai-chan wake up.” He felt someone nudge him.

“Huh?” He groaned and buried his head deeper in his arms.

“Dai-chan! Come on, you are Mukkun are the only ones still asleep!”

“Daiki, were going to leave soon.”

His eyes instinctively opened at the sound of Akashi’s voice. Then he remembered everything that was happening. Momoi set a protein bar and a sports drink on his desk. He sat up and stretched and then scanned the room. Midorima was trying to wake up Murasakibara, Kise was still keeping near Kuroko and looked completely drained and Seirin was all together listening to whatever their coach was saying. He avoided looking where Kasamatsu lay.

“We’re going to need you soon.” Akashi said interrupting his thoughts.

He bit into his protein bar a little nervous. By the look Akashi gave him, he knew it was probably something dangerous. “For what?”

“The hall outside is clear, but we don’t know about the one leading to the stairs-“

“And you want me to go look.” Aomine interrupted. It would make sense that they would choose him. He was the fastest and he could easily kill a few zombies if it came to that. Still he didn’t like the idea.

Akashi shook his head. “No, there will still be too many downstairs. We can’t walk through those halls.”

He sighed. “So what do you want me to do?”

“There is an exit near the steps on the east side. We need to get the zombies away from that door. Riko said that you used noise to get the zombies away from Seirin’s classroom to get Ryouta and Atsushi in here.”

Aomine nodded knowing where this was going. “So what are we going to use this time?”

“Shintaro offered his phone.”

“And you want me to be the one to go put it somewhere?”

Akashi nodded. “First floor by the steps on the west side. Shintaro will go with you most of the way.”

He sighed, though he figured that he as well as Murasakibara would be used at the group’s muscle and asked to go into the more dangerous situations.

With that, Akashi went over to help Midorima wake up Murasakibara. It took him two nudges for the giant to wake up.

Aomine finished his protein bar. He eyed Kuroko, Kise, and Momoi, who were just sitting and talking. He was a bit jealous that he couldn’t go over and join them. He noticed Kise’s eyes were red. Still grieving. Aomine wanted to help somehow but he had no idea what to say. Luckily Kuroko seemed to be handling it.  Mursakibara walked over to them and handed Kise one of his candy bars. Kise accepted it if he did look a little surprised.

Once he finished eating, Aomine stood up and met Midorima and Akashi by the door.

One look into the hall gave him chills. Dead bodies everywhere and more than they had killed yesterday. Midormia noticed his concern.

“Hyuuga and I killed some this morning.” He explained. “There will be fewer on this floor.”

Aomine nodded. It made sense. He was a little jealous that he didn’t get to kill a few. It would at least give him some practice.

He almost didn’t notice that Momoi had walked up next to him.

“Dai-chan, be careful.” She said seeming worried. “You two Midorima-kun.”

He took pause for a moment. “Tch, I’m not going to die out there.” As long as he projected confidence, she wouldn’t worry too much.

“We’ll let you know if any are coming your way.” Hyuuga said grasping his weapon. Mitobe as next to him.

Midorima put his phone in Aomine’s hand. It had 17% battery left. No wonder he was okay abandoning it. All he would need to do was unlock it and press play and they’d be set. He checked to make sure the volume was all the way up. 

They were about to leave when Takao approached Midorima. He held out an eraser in the shape of frog.

“You’re lucky item.” He forced a smile.

Midorima looked a bit annoyed at first but then took the eraser. “Thank you Takao.”

Takao winked. “Cancer is number one today.”

“Is Oha Asa still updating their website?” Aomine folded his arms unable to believe that they would be that dedicated. It was unbelievable enough that they had done so yesterday.

“No, they went offline this morning.”

Midorima checked the hall before leaving. One zombie was at the other end. Then they walked out. Aomine stepped over a body and couldn’t imagine having to run through the halls. It would be like a track meet.

Then turned the corner, keeping to the far end of the wall and Midorima had his bat ready to swing. There were two zombies close and five more down the hall. Midorima smashed the skull of the nearest and Aomine killed the other. He checked the jacket. Seiho. The noise attracted the others.

They walked further down. Aomine killed one and then another. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, he grinned and wanted to run and kill the final two.

“I’ll handle them.” Midorima said. “Go put the phone in place.”

Aomine, disappointed, nodded and ran down the steps. One zombie was stumbling up, and lucky for them, they weren’t great climbing the stairs. Aomine killed it. Several more zombies were stumbling through the halls towards the steps, way too many for their entire group to handle.

Aomine pulled Midorima’s cell phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and pressed play. He cringed as the most annoying obnoxious pop song blared out the phone. But he set it down and ran up the steps. Midorima was waiting, standing over two dead zombies.

“Let’s hurry, others up here will be attracted to the music.” Midorima was already heading back to the classroom.

“Yeah,” Aomine agreed and then frowned. “and why of all songs to play did you choose that?” Aomine asked as he started to run.

Midorima blushed. “Takao was the one who chose it not me!”

They rounded the corner. Hyuuga and Mitobe had killed two more zombies and more were on their way down the hall. They could still hear the music echoing through the halls. The four ran into the classroom.

* * *

 

Momoi breathed a sigh of relief when Aomine walked back into the classroom. She knew that the confidence he projected earlier was only an act and she had been worried about him. Especially after she saw what had happened to Kasamatsu. If Aomine… or Kuroko got bit, she didn’t know what she would do.

But now that he was back, he seemed different. Like he was no longer the least bit terrified.

She couldn’t say the same for herself. The idea of leaving the classroom and going outside made her feel sick her. There would be far more zombies walking the streets of Tokyo and she wasn’t sure if the boys, generation of miracles and Winter Cup champions or not, could handle them. And if she somehow got separated or couldn’t keep up…

Momoi eyed everyone. She was the smallest and the least athletic. Even Riko could at least run fast and Momoi knew she worked out and kept in shape. If anything she could run and get away.

Not to mention that the thought of getting near a zombie and killing it just terrified her. Her ability to gather information about others was useless in this situation. Everyone already knew each other. She sighed, not wanting to be dead weight.

There was her body, which was pretty good for a girl, but that didn’t give her any comfort.

She inched closer to Kuroko and looked at him as he talked to Kise. She had loved him since middle school. He was the only one of the generation of miracles that didn’t become an arrogant asshole once they were unbeatable. They both had suffered together as the friendships died and wanting things to go back the way they were. And there was Aomine, who they both wanted to enjoy basketball again.

Sometimes she thought he returned her feelings… and other times, she thought he just saw her as a friend. Now that the generation of miracles were now friends again she though maybe he’d make his feelings known to her, but he hadn’t. And now they were in this mess.

At least Kuroko didn’t find it annoying that she was clinging to him. If she could just give the impression to the others that they were a thing then she wouldn’t have to deal with any awkward confessions. She knew it wouldn’t come from the generation of miracles, but who knew about Seirin’s team or Takao, all of whom made it clear that they were attracted to her at one point or another during the previous year. At least with Kuroko, even if they were a couple, he’d never pressure her into anything sexual.

That was the trouble being in a group with two girls and twelve boys during an apocalypse, where they would be living in close quarters and would likely not meet another person they’d find trustworthy. There wasn’t enough to go around. Momoi knew that Hyuuga had a crush on Riko, but she didn’t know if those feelings were returned.

“Momoi, are you ready?” Kuroko asked.

She nodded and grabbed his arm.

“Tch… Don’t slow him down.”

Momoi shot Aomine a look, but knew that he was only concerned for them. But still, even though Kuroko would probably not be good at killing zombies, she still felt safe with him.

“It’s fine Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said.

She felt like smiling and held his arm tighter.

“Besides, I’m not that fast, I’d fall behind anyway.”

She nearly frowned. A little optimism would be nice.

Aomine folded his arms. “If that happened, I’d just throw you and Momoi over my shoulders and run.”

“No, you only have to get Momocchi, I can carry Kurokocchi.” Kise said. If he hadn’t look so worn from grief Momoi thought he’d be grinning or at least hugging Kuroko.

“Like hell I’d trust you to save him.” Aomine rolled his eyes.

Kise was about to protest but Kuroko spoke first.

“No, two is too much for you. You get Momoi, and Kise-kun can save me.” He said it almost a matter of factly.

Kise finally did grin and Aomine looked as though he wanted to argue, but then he seemed to realize what Kuroko was doing.

Kuroko eyed. “Just don’t drop me, or I’ll be very mad.”

“Of course not Kurokocchi! I’ll keep you safe.”

Kise was another thing Momoi didn’t understand, or at least Kuroko’s relationship with him. Sometimes Kuroko was cold and would reject him. Other times the two seemed very close. The only time she had ever heard Kuroko raise his voice in a crowd was to cheer Kise on during the quarter final game. She didn’t know if Kise’s affection for him was just him being overly friendly, or if he did have romantic feelings. Even still, she did see him as a rival.

But she was worried about Kise. Of all her friends to lose someone close to them, he was bar far the most emotional. She worried if he’d be okay to walk through the streets of zombie infested Tokyo but maybe Kuroko had given him enough of a distraction.

“Furihata, you should stay up here with me.” Akashi grabbed the terrified Seirin second year’s and led  him to the door.

Momoi did not understand Akashi’s fixation with Furihata. He had spent most of Kuroko’s birthday party with him and on a visit to Tokyo in late February, he had asked Kuroko about Furihata a lot. He just didn’t seem the type of person Akashi would want to be acquainted with.

Akashi asked asked both Takao and Izuki to keep to the outside of the group and then opened the classroom door. They were greeted to pop music playing in the distance.

“Why did you pick this music!” Izuki cringed.

“I didn’t!” Midorima said quickly. “It was Takao!”

Takao laughed quietly as Midorima glared at him.

Momoi didn’t understand what the problem was. She liked the song that was playing.

“Hey, what happens when this song ends? It won’t get quiet will it?” Koganei said.

“It’s a play list.” Midorima said adjusting his glasses. “And we could always call it.”

Akashi moved them along leading the group. She held Kuroko’s arm tighter as they entered the hall. The smell of death was overwhelming and she had to step over dead bodies, many that she once had notes on.

The group spread out as they walked. Mitobe kept to the back watching for any zombies that may try to sneak up on them. Akashi led with Murasakibara on one side as if he were a body guard and Furihata next to him lagging behind. She was in the middle with Kuroko, Aomine and Kise.

She located Riko, near the front next to Hyuuga. Though she wasn’t clinging to him and she didn’t seem that afraid.

They turned the corner. One zombie was near them. She shivered. They were far more terrifying up close. And she recognized who it was immediately. Small forward, tends to fake left, tends to stay on the outside, about 65% accuracy with three pointers.

Midorima went to kill it. Momoi closed her eyes to spare the sight of the skull breaking apart. But the sound was enough to make her want to throw up. Two more were down the hall on their way. Midorima walked forward with Hyuuga and they both killed one.

They reached the steps. Akashi motioned for everyone to wait, then he walked down half way, checked the hall and then gestured for everyone to follow.

She loosened her grip on Kuroko as they walked down the stairs, not wanting to trip him.

Murasakibara pushed open the doors that lead outside. A rush of cold air came into the building. Two dead adults lay on the other side, their heads bashed in. They would have been the ones that guarded the doors to keep the students in the school.

She wrapped her arms around her when she stepped outside. Her jacket was barely enough to keep warm and the skirt she wore didn’t help. If they ever ended up at a store she’d grab long pants and a coat. She noticed the Kuroko also cringed a little and she wanted to wrap her arms completely around him to keep him warm.

Several zombies were walking around in the school yard. But they were spread out enough that they wouldn’t be too much to handle.

“Clear them out.” Aksahi ordered. “And only the ones necessary.”

Aomine scoffed and went over to kill two. She noticed a smile on his face as he ran to a third. Was he enjoying it? Kise ran up and killed one near Aomine, with a coldness in his eyes that Momoi only ever saw when he’d get desparate during a game. He swung his bat the same way Aomine would his crow bar. Aomine looked at him annoyed and went to kill another. Kise ran to another nearby and continued to bash it’s head when it fell over dead.

 “Ryouta that’s enough.” Akashi said firmly.

Momoi looked around. Murasakibara took down three using the blunt side of his ax. His eyes lit up the same way they did during the Jabberwock game after he pulled his hair back and went all out against Jason Silver.

“My first zombie kill!” Koganei said a little loudly. He stood over the body like a cat that brought an owner prey it killed.

“Don’t get too excited.” Hyuuga scolded. “There’s more coming and you could get bit.”

Then Mitobe have him a look.

“Don’t worry Mitobe I’ll be careful!”

She even saw Akashi kill a few of the shorter ones with that huge knife he had. He even jumped to kill one and he somehow looked like he had been killing them for years.

When most were cleared out, they walked towards the gates. More were wondering out side of the fence.

She walked through the gate keeping close behind Kuroko.

“Atsushi.” Akashi pointed to one up ahead. A middle-aged man in a business suit.

Murasakibara ran and killed it.

“Hey!” Izuki cried out pointing to one that came from around a car towards him. He swung his hammer only hit it in the jaw. It was knocked back a little and came for Izuki again. Izuki stepped to get a better hit but tripped and fell over. Riko ran, grabbed it by the back of the shirt and pulled it away from Izuki and Mitobe caught up to them and killed it before anyone else could get there.

Izuki stared at it breathing heavily. Then he looked at his coach and teammate. “Sorry.” His face started to redden.

Mitobe put his hand on his shoulder.

“Mitobe says it’s okay you’ll get one next time.” Koganei translated.

“Yeah I got that.” Izuki said annoyed.

“There’s more coming behind us.” Furihata said shaking. “And more that way.” He pointed ahead of them.

They had gotten the attention of quite a few. Momoi took a few steps back, unsure if they could handle them all.

“This is a pain!” Murasakibara groaned and ran a head. It didn’t seem to take any effort at all for him to kill them with his weapon.

Aomine and Kise ran off to kill the ones approaching from the back with Mitobe. And then there was more coming from another direction.

She reached for Kuroko, but couldn’t find him. Frantically she looked around, but he had just disappeared. Instead she watched everyone around her fight wanting to fall to her knees and shrink. Just why did she have to be so useless!

“Murasakibara watch out!”  Midorima shouted.

Momoi looked towards him. “Mukkun!” She screamed. He had gotten further from everyone else and a zombie was approaching him from behind about to bite. He was too busy with two in front on his to stop it. Murasakibara glanced back, and his eye widened. He’d either get bit by that one or the two in front of him.

Kuroko, seeming to appear out of nowhere, pushed the zombie as hard as he could. It stumbled backwards but didn’t fall over. Murasakibara was still too busy to handle it as more were approaching him. Kuroko put his hands up ready to attack it head on. But that would likely get him bit.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi cried ready to run up to him.

“Tetsu!” Aomine yelled shortly after her. He ran as fast as he could nearly running down Takao and was about the smack the zombie. But Kise got there first, and he hit it so hard the skull shattered and then he it again once it hit the ground.

“What the hell Kise, I was going to kill that one!” Aomine move up close to him and was practically in his face.

“You should have gotten there sooner.” Kise said coldly.

“What about that one you were going to kill? Did you just leave it?”

“Kurokocchi was in danger!”

Momoi turned around and saw that Mitobe had just killed a zombie, probably the one Kise abandoned. And she had no idea why those two would think it would be a good idea to argue in the middle of a zombie infested city. Kuroko seemed to think the same and Momoi thought he was trying to figure out what to say to get them to be quiet.

“There are people here other than Tetsu! Did you forget that Murasakibara was the one who almost got bit? And you’re not using that weapon right. Why are you trying to copy me when you should be watching Midorima!”

“Enough you two!” Akashi yelled. The look he gave was enough to stop them both cold. “You’re not going to make this a competition. Ryouta, I know you lost your friend, but you can’t kill them all.”

Kise looked down and Kuroko walked over to him. The zombies were nearly cleared but more were on their way.

“Atsushi, stay near the group and watch your back.”

Murasakibara scoffed and walked back over to Akashi. “This isn’t fun anymore.”

“It’s not supposed to be.” Akashi said quietly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“We’ve wasted enough time,” He said and continued forward.

“Um…” Riko began. “Izuki, Takao, and Kuroko, why don’t you guys and I watch everyone’s back? If we get into another fight like that, just yell if you see one approaching someone.”

Everyone seemed to agree to that. Momoi was a little annoyed that she wasn’t included. She could easily keep an eye on Aomine. She’d been doing that since they were children.

Kuroko walked back over to her with Kise. Kise’s eyes were red and he refused to look at them.

“Sorry Momoi.” Kuroko said.

Momoi smiled. She was actually quite proud that Kuroko had saved Murasakibara. “No its okay.”

They traveled further down the block. The zombies came mostly one by one. Akashi would assign someone to kill each making things less chaotic. And no other large group came.

They reached a building that was still under construction. It was being built for Akashi’s father’s company. Akashi pulled down the construction tape and opened the door. The inside was completely empty and the painting was half done.

They walked to the top floor which gave them a good view around the block. Momoi had wondered why Akashi had them travel only a short distance the first day, but after what happened with that large group, she understood. There was also the fact that many of them hadn’t slept well the night before.

“Not bad Akashi.” Takao said looking out the window down onto the street.

“We’ll rest here for now.” Akashi said. “There’s a few stores where we might find some supplies… if someone else hasn’t gotten to them first.”

Murasakibara sat down, still annoyed from earlier. Riko approached and offered him candy which he took.

She sat next to Tetsu feeling relieved that they were all still alive. Maybe they could do this. Then remembered where Akashi’s house was located, and realized that they had several more days of travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter. I didn't want to waste too many more at the school and to get this group moving. I hope the traveling parts weren't too slow.
> 
> Also, don't worry Momoi will toughen up once she figures out what her role is in all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of people moving about woke her up. She grabbed Hyuuga’s arm which was wrapped around her, lifted it up, and crawled out from underneath. It had been cold the night before and they had slept near each other for warmth, and she hoped that she wasn’t giving him mixed signals. Given the circumstances, she wasn’t ready for a relationship. If he had asked her out before the world went to hell, she would have accepted. But now she was so preoccupied with other things, mainly her team and their survival that she couldn’t spare time to devote to one person.

Besides, she wasn’t the only one who had slept next to someone for warmth. The boys got over the idea of cuddling together very fast once it had gotten cold. Izuki, Koganei and Furihata were cuddled around Mitobe, and Kuroko… it seemed everyday someone new joined his group. Momoi and Kise were both on either side of him. Aomine was next to Momoi but not quite against her as she wouldn’t allow it. And now Murasakibara laid on the other side of Kise. Sometime during the night he had rolled over and was almost on top of him, and his arm was over Kise, Kuroko and Momoi. She wouldn’t be surprised if Akashi and Midorima both were part of the cuddling that night. And that left Takao… he was laying near Midorima and Akashi with Midorima’s jacket over him.

Midorima and Akashi had both volunteered to stay awake and watch for any danger. Riko had to wonder when Midorima slept. There were those few hours after arriving the day before, but other than that, he barely got any sleep and he always seemed to on look out.

She stood up.

“Good morning.” She greeted.

“Good Morning.” Akashi said and smiled at her then yawned.

Midorima only acknowledged her. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as though he could barely stay awake. She was about to tell him to go to sleep but then decided to leave that up to Akashi.

Really they both needed to sleep. She thought Akashi was taking too much responsibility upon himself. But as much as she wanted to say something, the fact of who he was made it feel like it wasn’t her place.

She went into the bathroom. Lucky for them the building still had running water. It was freezing, but still better than nothing. She splashed her face and then counted the days since they last showered while mentally adding soap to her list of supplies for the boys to get. Later that day, some of the boys were going to go on a supply run. They were low on food, with maybe enough for one more meal for each person. And there were other things they would need if they wanted to make it to Akashi’s house. Blankets for one and more weapons.

And who to send? Midorima and Akashi were out, they hadn’t gotten any sleep. Hyuuga, by the way he moved around most of the night, hadn’t slept well either. That and she had planned to send out Aomine and the last thing she wanted was for Hyuuga and Aomine to go head to head over a disagreement. She wouldn’t send Kise, he was still grieving his friend and after yesterday when he was way too overly enthusiastic about killing every zombie… it was best to keep him inside. And then Murasakibara, he already didn’t want to be a survivor… or did he? After talking to Kuroko the night before, he had said that he was still a little shaken up after nearly being bit. Anyway, giving his personality, keep him inside and let Akashi be the one to decide when he goes out. Of course, she wouldn’t send out Momoi and she felt that she herself would get in the. And Furihata was way to terrified.

So that left Izuki, Takao, Koganei, Kuroko, Mitobe and Aomine. It was already decided that Aomine would go out, he was good at killing zombies. So was Mitobe so she’d send him. Izuki, Takao, and Koganei would be able to get in an out places very fast and Izuki and Takao were very aware of their surroundings. Then there was Kuroko… the one that most would pick as the least likely to survive. Yet the previous day he had been the one to save Murasakibara. She’d ask him to go too even though Momoi and Kise would not like it.  He could keep a cool head in a dire situation and Aomine and everyone from Seirin would listen to him.

Momoi walked into the bathroom yawning. Riko hadn’t spoken that much to her since the outbreak. Momoi went the sink next to her and splashed her face. Then she removed her sweatshirt and splashed water up her arms.

“Are you doing alright?” Riko asked.

Momoi looked at her and nodded still half asleep. “I just want this to be over.”

“Me too.” Riko said. “The boys are going out to get things today, is there anything you need?”

Momoi broke eye contact and looked down at the sink. “Um tampons…”

Riko almost laughed. “Don’t worry I was planning on adding those to the list… but do you need them now?”

“In about a week.”

Riko had also thought about adding birth control to the list. But she had no idea how the guys would react when they saw that. And she didn’t plan anything with Hyuuga soon... not that there was any privacy where they currently were. And as far as she knew, Momoi and Kuroko weren’t dating. That could change now that they were in the middle of an apocalypse. However there was Aomine. He and Momoi were close very friends… would they want to start banging each other for comfort or stress, or because they were each other’s only option? And would they be responsible if they did? She almost considered adding condoms to the list. But Aomine was going out… maybe he’d pick them up. She groaned, feeling a headache come on and wishing that she could go on this supply run and grab the stuff herself.

She left the bathroom and started to work on her list. Food and drinks being the number one priority. She had no idea how much longer the building water would still run and be fresh, and none of them had realized that they would need water for more than just drinking.  

Her list was somewhat long and she starred the essential items. When she was finished, she talked to Akashi and Midorima going over her list, leaving out the feminine items, and asking if they wanted to add anything. Then she discussed who to send out and they both agreed with her choices.

“Go to sleep.” Riko then told Midorima.

He looked at her, surprised that she had given him an order. “But Takao is going out-“

“He’ll be fine, he’ll see any zombie that gets near them and he’ll have Aomine and Mitobe with him.”

“I should still-“

“Shintaro, you really should sleep.” Akashi said. “Who’s going to watch him when we leave tomorrow if you can’t stay awake?”

Midorima sighed. “Fine, but after Takao leaves.”

The block was mostly clear with only a few zombies. They had three shops all across from the door they would be leaving out of.

“Tetsu-kun is going out with them!” Momoi shrieked when the group was getting ready to leave.

“I’ll be fine Momoi.” He responded putting his hand on her shoulder. “The zombies probably won’t see me anyway.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry Satsuki, I’ll be out there, he’ll be safe.” Aomine grinned and put his arm around Kuroko. “It will be like junior high again.”

“Daiki this isn’t a game!”

Riko almost wanted to laugh. It was like Momoi was both their wives… maybe she should have added the birth control to the list.

Kise gave Aomine a look that said that Kuroko better be okay. Which Aomine just scoffed at.

Riko handed her list to Izuki and the boys left. She, Kise, and Momoi watched them as they walked out into the streets.

* * *

 

Takao followed keeping to the middle of the group feeling out of place among everyone. He had felt that way since grouping up with Seirin and the generation of miracles. Midorima was often with Akashi and the other generation of miracles and if there was one group where he felt out of place, it was with them. Seirin was better, he liked the team, however, they were all very close, as evidence by the fact that none had abandoned each other during the lockdown. Most of them had at least two years together, Furihata and Kuroko had been with them for at least a year. Of course, winning the Winter Cup had brought them even closer.

Sure he was on Vorpal Swords with the generation of miracles and Hyuuga, but he didn’t even get to play in the game.

He eyed Kuroko, feeling a little jealous that he could fit so seamlessly into both groups. Right now he was walking ahead of everyone next to Aomine. According to Midorima, they were Teiko’s light and shadow, and he could completely understand why.

A zombie approached. Aomine walked a head and killed it. He heard Mitobe bashing one behind them.

Takao, watched, disappointed that he still hadn’t killed a zombie. And after he saw what had nearly happened to Izuki and Murasakibara the previous day, he was almost afraid to get near one. But still, them others looked so cool when they killed them and he was stuck keeping tabs on any that were near by.  

They approached a convenience store.  The windows were already broken, and it was mostly empty. All the food and drinks were gone but there were a few things left that may still be useful.

Takao filled his bag with medicine that was left over. He grabbed some rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide and then walked over to the isle full of small toys and trinkets. They would be perfect to use as lucky items for Midorima. Midorima reluctantly accepted all his made up daily horoscopes and items, and if that’s what it took to get him through this he didn’t mind.

“Hey, we’re supposed to get these!” Izuki said looking the list horrified.

Koganei looked. “Huh do they really need those now!”

Curious, Takao started to walk over.

“Mitobe, can you help us?” Koganei called his friend.

Mitobe reached them before Takao. He read the list, rolled his eyes, and then walked over to the feminine hygiene section and filled his bag.

Takao had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. He was happy that he wasn’t the one asked to go get them. He wouldn’t know what to grab.

“Do they really need all of those!” Koganei said watching his friend.  

Mitobe gave him a look.

“Yes I have a sister, but I don’t buy those things for her!”

Takao watched the two, trying to figure out how Koganei understood Mitobe. But he couldn’t decipher any of his facial expressions or his hand gestures.

They left the convenience store. Takao felt odd walking out with a bag full of merchandise without paying. They went next door to the sports shop. There was one zombie inside that Aomine killed. All of them grabbed at least two backpacks. Takao stuffed several blankets into one, some athletic tape, and a few water bottles. All the protein bars and powder were gone. He was both annoyed and relieved. If he never had to eat another protein bar by the time he got to Akashi’s house he be happy. But at the same time, he didn’t want to starve.

“Which do you think Satsuki would like?” He heard Aomine over in the women’s clothing section.

“Um, I think these would look good on her.” Kuroko grabbed a pair of black and pink sweatpants.

“These will keep the wind off her.” Aomine held another pair.

“Those look nice. I don’t know if she’d like color.”

Takao walked over to them. “Why don’t you just grab one of everything and let her choose? Besides she’ll like anything you get her Kuroko.”

“Even this?” Kuroko pulled a shirt off the rack that was several different colors, yellow, orange and purple. With his deadpan expression, Takao had no idea if he was serious.

“Um… maybe not that… but you never know.”

Aomine grabbed several pairs of pants and stuffed them in his bag. “We should get her some shoes too, she’s not going to get far in the ones that she’s wearing.”

Aomine and Kuroko walked over to the tennis shoes.

“Why don’t you get her boots? Won’t those be better in this situation?”

They both looked at him and then walked over to the hiking boots. Takao followed planning to get a pair himself.

“Here’s her size.” Kuroko pulled a pair of the shelf. “I think she’ll like them.”

Aomine nodded and then looked in the men’s section.

“Tch… they don’t have my size.” 

“Where do you get your shoes?” Kuroko asked trying on pair.

“There’s one store that will sell some that fit me, but usually I’ll order online.”

It hadn’t occurred to Takao that this could be a problem and they had several tall basketball players. Midorima and probably Kise would also have the same problem if their shoes wore down. But Kuroko and Aomine did find a pair in Kise’s size. And Murasakibara… that was a whole different story. Takao wondered where he shopped for any of his clothes but then figured he must special order them.

He found a pair of boot that he thought looked cool and also fit and he put his basketball shoes in his bag. Then he figured that it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of clothes. The others caught on to what they were doing and wandered over.

“Shoes…” Izuki said. “Shoo zombies.”

Takao cringed.

“Izuki just stop.” Koganei said. Then looked over two different pairs of shoes.

“This isn’t a shopping trip guys.” Aomine said annoyed. “Just grab whatever fits.”

They finally left, and walked to the next store, a small grocery store that they figured would already be looted. But it wouldn’t hurt to check. One look inside and it was full of zombies. Other dead bodies were on the floor. There had been a struggle. Unfortunately, inside past the zombies they could see some food still on the shelves. So close yet so far.

Aomine sighed. “There’s more places down the road, we can check them.”

Mitobe looked at him and did some hand gestures.

“Mitobe says that it’s not worth the risk.”

The zombies inside were now beating on the glass. Takao took a step away worried that glass would shatter. He scanned his surroundings and noted two zombies approaching them. But they were still far away.

“We don’t have to go that far, I can go by myself, don’t worry I’m fast.”

Mitobe shook his head.

“Mitobe says that you could run into a large group and get trapped.”

“I said I’m fast.” Aomine was now getting irritated. “We’ll starve if someone doesn’t go.”

“Um… don’t you think you’re being a little over confident?” Takao wanted food too, but they had no idea what was down that street and it wouldn’t be wise to go alone.

“Um….” Kuroko said right behind Takao.

Takao jumped. Someone how his hawk eye had missed Kuroko.

“Hey don’t scare me like that!” But when he turned, Kuroko was holding a box full of cartons of instant noodles.

“Tetsu how did you get those!” Aomine sounded both pleased and frantic. “Don’t tell me the zombies didn’t notice you!”

“No.” Kuroko said. “I went through the door in the alley. It led to the stock room.”

“Well tell me next time you’re going to do that!”  Aomine grabbed the box from him.

“I though I would need your arguing to distract them. You’re loud”

“Still… just tell me!” Aomine put his hand on his forehead.

“Is there anymore in there Kuroko?” Izuki asked.

Kuroko nodded. “There’s a lot.”

“We should get some more.” Izuki pointed to Aomine and Mitobe. “You two stay out here and watch for any zombies.” He pointed to the two that were making their way over as well as a third.

“Takao, Koganei, you two come with us.”

Kuroko led them back into the store. It was full of boxes, enough to last them a few weeks if they stayed up in that building.

“Nice one Kuroko!” Takao patted him on the back.

They each walked out carrying a box. When they got back to the other two, Mitobe was killing a zombie and Aomine was running after another. Several more were making their way and it would be close getting back into the building with out one of them risking getting bit. And everything that they were carrying would only make them slower.

“I have an idea!” Before anyone could react Koganei grabbed a rock. He hurled it through the air at a car.

“Um he’s one of your best shooters right?” Takao asked Izuki, unsure of what Koganei had planned.

“Well he makes it about half the time.”

“Oh great.”

The rock hit the back of a car cracking the glass. The alarm went off getting the attention of all the zombies. With the zombies distracted, they made their way across the street. One of Takao’s bags was slipping off slowing him down. Mitobe notice, ran over and took the bag from him and slung it over his shoulder. He gave Takao a smile.

“Mitobe says don’t worry I got it.”

“You weren’t even looking at him!” Takao yelled back at Koganei. He followed the others to the building.

 Riko, Hyuuga, and Kise met them on the first floor. Very pleased at the amount of food they had brought. Kise took one of Kuroko’s bags. Despite carrying the least, he had been the last into the building. They carried everything up to the top floor.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi ran up and hugged him.

Kuroko hugged her back and Takao felt a little jealous. Just why was Momoi always all over him?

 “Momoi, we got you some stuff.” Kuroko said once she let him go and he handed her a bag.

Momoi dug through it pulling out the clothes. “I love all of them!”

Takao grinned.

Riko looked through one of the bags and then frowned. “You guys when shoe shopping? Is that what took you so long?”

Mitobe handed her a box of shoes in her size. She opened it and her eyes lit up. “I love them! Thank you!” She gave him a hug.” Hyuuga only groaned until Mitobe gave him some shoes.

“Are these your size Kise-kun?”

“Kurokocchi! You got me shoes!” His face lit up as he opened the box.

“No Aomine picked those out.”

Kise then seemed disappointed.

“We got a pair for everyone.” Aomine folded his arms. “At least if they had their size.”

Takao smiled and spotted Midorima sleeping by the corner. He reached into his bag and pulled out one of the small trinkets, a fish key chain and put it next to a sleeping Midorima.

“You’re lucky item.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably take longer. School is really picking up right now and I won't have as much time for this fic. I happy that I got these first few chapters out while I still had a lot of free time.


	7. Chapter 7

It was awhile before the car alarm finally shut off. And in that time it attracted more and more zombies to the area. Far too many for anyone to go outside. The zombies were slow to move from the block, forcing them to stay in the building an extra three days.

The first day wasn’t bad. They got to eat something other than protein bars and Koganei had picked up a pack of cards while looting and many games were played over the past days. First it was just Seirin. But Takao joined after the first few games. Kise playfully suggested strip poker only to be met with a slap to the back of the head from Riko.

Kuroko had wanted to do the same but he was glad that Kise at least seemed to be getting back to his old self. Although he knew that some of his cheerfulness was forced and he seemed more in thought than Kuroko was used to.

But by the third day, Kuroko just wanted to get outside and he know others felt the same. He pulled out his cell phone looked out the window. There were far fewer zombies but still enough that it would be difficult to handle them. Akashi suggested leaving in the morning if they were cleared out enough.

Kuroko sat down and turned on his cellphone, surprised to see that it still had one bar. It had been two days since he last checked his phone. His battery was low, only ten percent. The phone vibrated, alerting him that he had three text messages from Kagami.

_Hey Kuroko it’s not too bad here_

The next message was a photo of Kagami dunking a basketball into an old rusty hoop, one that Kagami would have no trouble breaking. Himuro was in the shot and Kuroko only assumed that either Alex or Kiyoshi had taken the picture.

Then the final message.

_Tatsuya wants to know how Murasakibara is doing?_

Kuroko glanced over at Murasakibara. He was doing what he usually did, lay on his back and eat candy while at times observing the others. It was a mystery to everyone how he hadn’t gone through all his snacks in the past three days.

He was about to type a reply but Aomine sat next to him.

“Kagami?” he looked at Kuroko’s phone.

Kuroko nodded. “My phone is almost dead, this will probably be my last message to him.”

 He swore he saw Aomine cringe, but it was gone as soon as it happened. “How is doing?”

“He’s safe on a farm.” Kuroko pulled up the pictures of him playing basketball.

Aomine frowned. “He’s going to get better than me.”

“Aomine-kun Kagami is in America we’re never going to see him again.”

Aomine scoffed. “You don’t have to be so blunt, besides, Akashi’s dad has a private jet, I mean, all rich people do right?”

“Um… I think so.” He wasn’t going to bring up that Akashi’s father would probably not use his jet to fly them over an ocean or that he only had less than ten percent battery left and that they had no idea where that farm was located.

“You really want to see Kagami?”

“Huh?” Aomine’s face got red. “Um yeah, I want to play basketball with him again, I mean I want to play one on one against someone who might beat me.” He yawned. “It’s been boring since he left.”

“Yeah you would play basketball with us every weekend.” He remembered the games, sometimes Aomine and Kagami would play one on one, sometimes they’d play with Kuroko on one of their teams just to see how they would do against the shadow and light. Sometimes Kise was there and they’d play two on two. Midorima even showed up one time with Takao.

 Of course Momoi was there. The two would happily watch Aomine and Kagami play one on one. She would always cheer Kuroko on when he’d play and would even get mad if Aomine scored when he wasn’t on his team.

“And then you’d stay at his house late after.”

“Hey you would to!” Aomine held up his hands.

Kuroko nodded. He did miss those days, spending time with both Aomine and Kagami. Aomine seemed a lot happier with Kagami around, even if he didn’t show it outright. In fact, he was by far the most upset of his middle school friends that Kagami was going back to America. The two of them still hung out every weekend, but it wasn’t the same.

Kuroko watched the other’s play cards. Koganei threw down his cards.

“I win!”

“Again?” Momoi stuck out her lower lip.

“Seriously this is getting annoying!” Hyuuga threw his cards into the middle of the group.

“I’ve always been good at this game. Keep trying and maybe someone else will win.”

“Can I play?” No one had seen Akashi approach. He sat down next to Furihata.

“Okay… I’ll lose this time.” Koganei lowered his head.

Kuroko laughed quietly as he watched.

“Hey Tetsu…” Aomine spoke. “Do you think we’ll survive this?”

“Huh?” Kuroko was taken aback by that question. Aomine was staring up at the ceiling blankly.

“Yeah we will.” The words just spilled out of his mouth. “You’re very good at killing them.”

“Yeah but so is Murasakibara and he almost got bit.”

He scrambled to think of a response. “Um… but we now know to have others watch for zombies… I’ll watch your back and let you know if anything is sneaking up on you… and if things get real bad I can help you like I helped Murasakibara.”

Aomine laughed. “So you’re my shadow again?”

“…I guess so. But all I have is a knife so I can’t do much to help you.”

“Tch just watching my back is good enough.”

 Kuroko nodded and then looked at his phone. It has 2% battery left. He typed a reply to Kagami.

_It looks like you’re having fun. Murasakibara is doing fine, he just sits and eats snacks. My phone is going to turn off soon, this is my last message to you._

He sent the message. About a minute later his phone turned off, but just as it was shutting down, another message was received.

* * *

 

Furihata stared into his bag trying to get his mind off the fact that they would be traveling through zombie infested Tokyo the next day. He would be quite content to stay up in that building until things got better. I mean they had a grocery store full of packaged food, why risk traveling through a populated city?

But he knew the food would only last a few weeks and who knew how long the zombies would be walking the streets. Midorima also said that the water in the building wouldn’t be fresh that much longer and they would run out of bottled water and sports drinks long before food.

He buried his head into his knees. He wanted to run home… but the thought of what he might find there terrified him more than any of the zombies walking in the streets.

“Furihata-kun.” Akashi interrupted his thoughts.

Furihata looked up quickly, meeting Akashi’s ruby eyes. Even though the were soft at that moment, they still bore into him and Furihata felt himself getting smaller and smaller. But he couldn’t not look at them.

“Um hey do you need something?”

“I just want to talk.” Akashi laughed and sat next to him.

“Um okay.” He had no idea what they were going to talk about. It seemed like Akashi was wanting to spend a lot of time around him and he didn’t get it. Akashi was one of the best high school basketball players in Japan, and he was only a third string player. He did have a lot of admiration for him, he was the best point guard Furihata had ever seen, and maybe that was part of why he found it so difficult to be around him.

“What do you want to talk about?” He felt himself start to shake.

“Whatever you want.”

Furihata nearly sighed. That was not the answer he wanted to hear.

“Okay um… so we’re leaving tomorrow-“

“Not that.” Akashi interrupted not looking at him. “I’ve thought about that enough today.” He rested his forehead in the palm of his hand.

He felt cold. Already he had messed up. “Oh sorry-“

“No don’t apologize.”

“Um…” He went silent. Why was this so hard?

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe at my house.” Akashi spoke as if wanting to assure him that he’d be fine tomorrow. “And we’ll get there. There’s a basketball court, we could play one on one.”

Furihata laughed nervously. “Um… I don’t think that would be any fun for you, you’d easily win.” He couldn’t see himself ever even touching the ball if he played against Akashi.

“We’ll play the others then and we’ll be on a team.”

He thought about it, but could only see them losing because the ball would be stolen from him, he’s probably miss all his passes, and he’d easily be blocked by anyone taller than him. The very thought of it made him cringe.

“I don’t know if I’d be much help-“

“Yes you would.” Akashi seemed to be getting exasperated. “You scored a basket against Rakuzan, you’ll be fine… and I can always put Daiki on our team.”

Furihate nearly gulped. Aomine was almost as terrifying as Akashi. And that might mean that he’d be playing against Murasakibara… and he was sure that he would accidently crush him. He shivered and then glanced over at Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and Takao. They were all sitting in a group laughing quietly and he swore that Izuki had looked over at them.

Not wanting to talk about it he changed the subject. “You’re dad is really going to let every stay at your house? He seems like a great guy.”

Akashi’s eyes went dark. “No he’s not… but we’ll be safe t here.”

Furihata felt himself go cold again. He had upset Akashi a second time that conversation. “Um but he’s letting us-“

“Strength in numbers.” Akashi said. “Don’t worry, I’ll deal I’ll deal with him…” He moved a little closer to Furihata. “If there was another place I’d take us there, but my house is the only one that I know of.”

“Um I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“No I’m sorry I told you all that.” His eyes went softer.

“Um no its fine…” He stumbled over his words and he just wanted to bury his face into his knees again.

“Furihata, thank you for talking to me.” Akashi smiled at him and Furihata swore his heart skipped a beat.

“Um no problem?” He managed to say.

That night he and Takao were on second watch. He stared out the window holding his legs and resting his chin on top of his knees. There were fewer zombies on the block than earlier today and it was  set that they would be traveling tomorrow. But he could only imagine running into a large group and getting devoured.

He eyed Akashi. The captain of the generation of miracles looked so peaceful when he slept. His blanket only covered his lower half and Furihata was tempted to pull it up over his shoulders.  But that would only feel like walking into a lion’s den.

“Staring at our leader.” Takao winked at him snapping Furihata out of his thoughts.

He blushed. “Um no… I just… I just don’t understand him… he wants to be around me and I just don’t get it…”

Takao laughed. “He probably just likes you… I mean Akashi isn’t some evil guy… well except maybe when we played him at basketball, but I don’t think he has some ulterior motive.”

“Ulterior motive?” Furihata felt himself shake.

Takao sighed. “Forget I said that. The guy probably just wants to be your friend.”

“But why me?”

Takao shrugged. “I don’t understand Akashi either… but he does seem more relaxed around you than even the generation of miracles… I’d just humor him, he’s under a lot of pressure right now.”

Furihata nodded but he still didn’t understand. There were others on Seirin and Takao who weren’t part of the generation of miracles and could probably hold a conversation much better than him. He remembered talking to him a lot at Kuroko’s birthday party… and just feeling like everything he said had to Akashi had been so awkward. It made him cringe to think about it.

He and Takao continued to chat, mostly about basketball, the others, and life before the apocalypse. And then Takao suggested that they play basketball against each other whenever they find a ball and a court. They were both point guards after all. Just… why did all these amazing players want to play with him?

“We’ll do two on two… and we’ll have a no generation of miracles rule.”

“Um… does Kuroko count?” It as the only person he’d feel comfortable asking to be on his team. Although it would make far more sense to ask Hyuuga or Mitobe.

“Yes Kuroko counts.” Takao laughs. “He’d be very insulted if he didn’t.”

Glancing out the window, he spotted of group of about ten people walking single file down below… living people.

“Hey!” He pointed.

Takao tensed up. “Yeah I see.”

The group walked to the store where they found the food and disappeared into the alley.

“Um should we go talk to them-“

“No!” Takao said loudly. “We absolutely can’t do that!”

Furihata blinked. “But why not, maybe they know of a safe place or-“

“Furihata don’t be naïve. We don’t know who they are and we have two girls! And I don’t’ think they’ll want to share their stuff… in fact they’ll probably want to take ours!”

Furihata started to shake. He hadn’t even thought of that and now he was wanting to kick himself for even thinking about contacting them.

“If they are camping out near by they may know we’re here, and if not, they’re going to know that someone else was in that grocery store!

“So what do we do?” He felt numb.

Takao sighed. “We’re going to have to wake up the others… at least Hyuuga and Riko. Midorima doesn’t get enough sleep as it is and I don’t want to give him something else to stress about right now. As for Akashi… he’s leading us tomorrow, he needs his sleep.”

Furihata nodded. He got up and nudged boht Hyuuga and Riko. Hyuuga practically jumped up startling both Furihata and Takao, while Riko sat up slowly and opened her eyes.

Takao explained the situation.

“How many did you say there were?” Hyuuga asked rubbing his eyes.

“About ten or eleven.” Takao continued to watch outside. “And who knows how many their group has total.”

They kept watching until the group exited the store carrying boxes. Hyuuga gripped his hammer until they walked past their building and Furihata counted twelve total. They kept walking down the street and around a corner.

RIko folded her arms. “There’s nothing we can do about them. But we’ll have to tell Akashi which way they went and to avoid that area. Hopefully they don’t already know we’re here.”

Then she looked at him and Takao. “I’m awake now, you two get a few more hours of sleep.”

Furihata nodded, although he wasn’t sure if he could get anymore sleep either.

* * *

 

They were leaving early. As soon Akashi heard about the other group, he had everyone woken up and started to reroute their path and even chose a new destination.

Kuroko and Momoi had enough trouble waking up Aomine. They’d nudge him, and he’d groan and roll over. It took several attempts before he finally sat up. He ate his breakfast very slowly and his nearly closed twice.

“Momoi are you going to be able to carry that?” Kuroko watched her struggle to lift her back back.

She nodded. “It’s really not that heavy.”

Once she adjusted her backpack she seemed okay.

Kuroko picked up his backpack, grateful that he didn’t have to rely on his gymbag anymore. This gave his arms much more freedom.

“Furihata stay up here with me.” He overheard Akashi.

Furihata blushed. “I don’t’ know if you want that I could slow you down…”

Akashi grinned. ‘If you fall behind one step I’ll have Atsushi carry you.”

Upon hearing that, Murasakibara narrowed his eyes and gave Furihata a look that seemed to say ‘you better keep up’.

Kuroko smiled as he watched. He had been worried about Furihata and was happy that Akashi was taking care of him. Still, he’s have to help Akashi with him later. Furihata was still very intimidated.

“You ready Tetsu?” Aomine asked holding his crowbar.

Kuroko nodded, and just as he did, Kise walked up behind. His eyes were as intense as the other day when they first ventured through Tokyo, not the playfulness that returned that three days. He’d have to keep his eye on him too.

They exited the building. His stomach started to feel sick. Next to him, Aomine gripped his crowbar tighter and Kise walked so close, it Kuroko had suddenly stopped, Kise would bump into him.

Momoi gripped his arm and he forced himself to relax. They passed a dead body, a woman about in her thirties lying on the sidewalk.

Akashi sent Midorima to kill the first zombie who attention they got. He easily killed it and they continued on.

Kuroko eyed Riko and Hyuuga in front of him. They walked close to each other. Hyuuga only looked forward while Riko would occasionally glance at her surroundings. Izuki and Takao were on either side of the group, Izuki was a bit further from the group than Takao was which could make him more vulnerable to a surprise attack. Takao of course kept close to Midorima.

They turned a corner where there were more zombies but not too many that they couldn’t handle them. He kept his eye on Aomine and Kise, happy that they both stayed near each other. More zombies as they came as they walked on and it was a constant fighting. The way Kise used his weapon bothered him. He swung it with one hand instead of how you were supposed to use a baseball bat. And it looked too wild and clumsy. He had that same cold bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

When they finally got a break from zombie killing. Aomine walked back over to them wiping the sweat off his face and breathing heavily. Kise did the same, in fact everyone that was killing zombies was exhausted. He tried to remember where Akashi had intended them to go and to figure out how much further they had to travel.

He pulled out a bottle of water, opened it, and handed it to Aomine.

“Tetsu I have my own.”

“You’re the one fighting, you’ll need more than me.”

Aomine drank nearly half the bottle in one gulp handed it back to Kuroko. Then he handed it to Kise who drank the rest.

They continued, broken glass crunched under their feet. More zombies approached right before he walked past a dead body. Aomine groaned and he ran back to help Mitobe kill some. Kise followed. More were in front of the group.  Kuroko watched, doing his best to keep track of both Aomine and Kise. Once most were killed Kise started to walk back to them and Aomine ran further away to kill the last one and then headed back to the group, looking done. But another shorter zombie walked around the corner.

“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko pointed.

Aomine whipped around and raised his crowbar but then froze. Kuroko realized that he zombie was a child.

“Wh-what?” He said slowly backing away and lowering his weapon.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi cried out.

He didn’t see Kise run over to kill that zombie. Just his bat swinging and the zombies brains flying and then falling to the ground. Once the zombie was dead, Kise gave Aomine a cold look and then started to walk back over to the group.

They started to move before Kise and Aomine reached them. Kuroko took a step only to notice the dead body near them was lifting it’s head an opening it’s mouth!

“Momoi!” He shouted. She as right in front of him.

She noticed the zombie and before she could react, Kuroko pushed her away from it the same it would do a normal pass in basketball. She stumbled into Izuki show caught her and kept her from falling.

Kuroko had to jump away to avoid it, but he was already on one foot and off balance. He fell down to the ground feeling glass cut into his hand.

“Tetsu!”

“Kurokocchi!”

At the start of the incident, Riko turned around saw what was happening and probably without even thining, lifted her foot and stepped down hard on the zombie’s head crushing it. Once it stopped moving, she pumped her fist into the air.

“My first zombie kill!”

“Tetsu-kun are you okay!” Momoi ran to his side. Kise and Aomine were not far behind and everyone else was alert and watching.

“I’m fine-“

“Kurokocchi! I’m sorry!” Kise started to help him up.

“Um it’s fine-“

“Tetsu-kun you’re bleeding!”

Upon hearing that, Midorima ran over to them.

“Kuroko let me see that.”

Kuroko extended out his hand and inspected it and pulled out water from his bag and began to pour it over the wound. Then he pulled out bandages and began wrapping it.

“Momoi, are you okay? Sorry I pushed you.”

“No it’s fine Tetsu-kun, you saved me.” Her eyes had a dreamy look in them. “And I’m okay.”

He smiled at her.

Aomine looked at the zombie, nudging it with his foot. “Why was it just lying there?”

Kuroko had to wonder the same. He hadn’t seen any of them lay down or sit and this one seemed as if it were taking a nap.

“Mitobe thinks that it may have been freshly dead.” Koganei said.

“That’s probably it.” Riko agreed. “It does take a few hours for them to turn.” She pointed at a bag nearby that had food. “That’s probably his.”

Akashi walked over and picked it up. “It’s ours now.”

Midorima finished wrapping Kuroko’s hand. “This will be good for now. We’ll take care of when we’re inside.”

As they continued on, any dead body that they came across laying down they bash it’s head just in case.

Akashi led them to a very small private school. The doors were locked so they broke the windows to enter. They did a quick check for zombies but as far as they could tell the building was empty.

Then Midorima led Kuroko through till they found the nurses office.

“Do you two really have to follow Tetsu everywhere?” Aomine said to Kise and Momoi.

“Dai-chan you’re following him too!” Momoi shot back.

Aomine laid on the bed.

“Dai-chan are you going to fall asleep?”

“I’ve been fighting all day, I’m tired.” He yawned.

Midorima rolled his eyes and then unbandaged Kuroko’s hand. Then he washed out the wound. It stung and Kuroko wanted to pull it away. Once he was finished, Midorima put antibacterial ointment over the cut and then rebandaged it.

“We’ll have to watch it.” He said. “If there’s any swelling let me know.”

Kuroko nodded. “Thanks Midorima.”

Kise looked at the bandage as if inspecting it. “Kurokocchi I’m so sorry.”

“Kise-kun you don’t need to apologize, there’s nothing you could have done.” He had notice that Kise’s eyes had changed again now that they were away from the danger. They were soft now, liked they belonged to someone different than that person outside killing zombies. And this was his second-time apologizing as if it were his fault for what had… almost had happened. He’d have to talk to him later, in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Furihata, you're such a blank slate lol. But so much fun to write when I throw you with Akashi. 
> 
> One of these days I'm going to write a chapter that follows Kagami, Himuro, Alex, and Kiyoshi so we can see how they are all handling this.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr it's gumdroplice. I'll warn you, you see Kuroko shipped with all the GOM and Kagami lol


	8. Chapter 8

It was late into the night and he couldn’t see anything outside, not one zombie wandering around in the school yard and it was way too dark to see the street. The only sound was the breathing of everyone that was sleeping and Izuki wished that he could join them. He had groaned when Kuroko had woken him up once it was his turn to keep watch for the second half of the night.

Koganei yawned and rested his head on his knees.

“Stop doing that.” Izuki said then he himself yawned. “You’re making me do it now.” He checked the time. It would be a few more hours before the others woke up.

“I can’t help it.” Koganei yawned again. “And you know they’re contagious.”

Izuki nodded. He wasn’t sure why Koganei was on lookout. He was exhausted like the others that had been fighting zombies all day. And the way Koganei kill them, he seemed to expend far more energy than the others with is wild motions and often would seem to practically pounce on a zombie. Just thinking about it made his arms hurt.

Then he sighed. He still hadn’t killed a zombie. At this point even their coach had killed one.

Akashi had insisted that he and Takao watch for zombies and to only kill if they absolutely needed to explaining that he was concerned that if they had run off to kill some they may miss those that were approaching.

The opportunity never came but he felt like he had to kill one, if anything to redeem himself after what happened the first time he tried to kill one. He cringed thinking about it.

Then glanced at Takao. At some point in the night, Takao had rolled over and smacked Midorima in the face with his right arm where it still lay. Somehow, this did not wake up Midorima. Izuki remembered when he hated the guy during that first Shutoku game. It was quickly to pointed out that Takao’s hawk eye was better than his eagle eye and that had just stung, especially since he was Takao’s senior.

After getting to know him, he did like Takao. But still, he wished that he his visual range.

 _Come on, your team won the winter cup, and you won against Shutoku in the inter high. And Shutoku couldn’t beat Rakuzan._ He told himself. Even with Midorima and Takao, Seirin still won. But then he remembered their training camp over the summer. Without Kagami, Shutoku won every practice game.

“Izuki is something on your mind?”

Izuki blinked. “Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking.” He really didn’t want to talk to Koganei about any of it. It all seemed so petty now with everything that happened.

“Do you think we’ll make it to Akashi’s house?” Koganei asked.

Izuki frowned. “Why would you ask that?”

“There’s a lot of zombies on the streets… I’m really surprised no one has gotten bit or eaten.”

“No one is going to get bit.” He said raising his voice. Really he just didn’t want to believe it could happen to any of them and now he was a little angry at Koganei for bringing it up. His thoughts took him back to Kasamatsu and how one mistake led to him getting bitten several times and the progression of the illness just kept replaying in his mind.

“Bit…” He said trying to think up a pun. Anything to get his mind off it.

“Don’t start that Izuki.” Koganei laughed. “And I’m sorry for saying that. It’s just, every time I’m out there I just… I always wonder if I’ll live to see the next location.”

Izuki sighed. “Well Furihata is still alive if that makes you feel any better.” Furihata was by far the one he was most worried about. When they were outside he always looked seconds away from having a break down.

“I guess so, but he always has three generation of miracles near him.” Koganei pointed out.

That was true. With Akashi keeping him close and Murasakibara and Midorima always near Akashi, he may be the safest one of all.

They saw a flash in the distance followed by a low noise. And then another. The outline of buildings lit up in the background and a few more flashes followed.

“Someone is still fighting them.” Koganei perked up.

“Do you think it’s the police, or the military? Or just a group of people?”

“Who knows.” Koganei shrugged.

The zombies outside started to walk toward the flashes, leaving the surrounding area almost clear, until more making their way towards the flashes showed up.

* * *

 

“You haven’t changed Tetsu… you’re now worse than the average player.” He stood over his friend from middle school, the crowds behind him cheering.

Kuroko’s eyes widened and then began to well up with tears. Aomine felt sick as he watched and he felt as though he knew what was coming next.

“A-aomine-kun…”

He turned to go back after the ball but then heard growling. He turned around. Kuroko was now in his Teiko basketball uniform with his hand extended into a fist bump. Zombies surrounded him.

“Aomine-kun I’m still here for you.” There were now tears streaming Kuroko’s face. Zombies closed in and bit into his neck and arms.

“Tetsu!” Aomine yelled and reached for him. But more zombies arrived, burying Kuroko. All around him were the undead, his team, Seirin’s or Teiko’s team, the crowd.

“Tetsu!”

Aomine’s eyes shot open. He sat up and frantically looked around for Kuroko, locating him sleeping between Kise and Momoi. They he scanned the room. No zombies, just more sleeping people.

“Hey are you alright?” Izuki asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Aomine grunted, annoyed that someone had seen him wake up from a nightmare.

He held his hand over his chest catching his breath.

“Bad dream?” It was Koganei.

Aomine remained silent, not wanting to talk about it, especially to two guys he barely knew. He laid back down with his eyes open. It was still dark but he did not want to go back to sleep.

This wasn’t his first nightmare. They had started long before the outbreak back in middle school and they always involved Kuroko. Whether it was that day out in the rain, that heartbreaking look Kuroko gave him when he didn’t return that damn fist bump, or of Kuroko moving on to other friends and no longer needing him. He hated that he felt this way but after having that fall out with Kuroko, it gave him some comfort that Kuroko did miss him. He wouldn’t have known if it wasn’t for Momoi begging him to go back to being friends with him and the others and telling him how Kuroko felt. And then when Kagami showed up to become his new light… he didn’t show it but it made him angry and he thought that if he could just crush Seirin completely…

But that didn’t work. And they never stopped, even after Touou lost the winter cup, after Kuroko’s birthday part when they started to hang out again, no matter what he did. He’d make sure to have Kuroko on his team when they would play street ball against the others and he would do everything he could for them to win. After Kagami left for America, he was with Kuroko daily, but nothing ever seemed to be enough. He’d still have flashbacks to Teiko or the inter high game.

He even thought about transferring to Seirin. Their team would suffer without Kagami and Kiyoshi and he didn’t have any friends on Touou’s team anyway. Satsuki would love to go to Kuroko’s school. But he doubted that he could pass their entrance exam and his current grades would not be enough to get him in.

And now the nightmares had zombies. Basketball wasn’t always involved but Kuroko was.  Sometimes Kuroko would be a zombie, other times he’d lose track of him when they were outside and he’d get devoured by a huge group, or he’d get bit and Aomine would have to watch him slowly die.

He sighed, unsure of when the last time was that he had a good night’s sleep.

He eyed Kuroko. After everything he did Kuroko had still wanted to help him and had no reservations about being his friend again.

He laughed quietly.

_Tetsu I don’t deserve you._

The end of middle school and beginning of high school were rough. He had felt nothing those two years and it was almost like they had never happened. Like he just skipped forward in time. But still, he’ stay up at night imagining how things cold have gone different at Teiko. If he had just returned that fist bump, or maybe he could have worked out more risky flashy plays with Kuroko that could have made the games more enjoyable. Or find another hobby, one that would challenge him.  

The nightmares didn’t only involve Kuroko. The worst were when everyone in the group but him was killed. Or waking up to find that the others were zombies.

 Often Momoi would go down with Kuroko and those always hurt.

He looked at Momoi. She had her head on Kuroko’s chest and her arm around him. No matter how many times he tried to push her away those past two years, she always stayed by him. If either of them were to die, he didn’t know what he’d do.

He closed his eyes and tried to get more sleep.  

* * *

 

Kuroko woke up and slid out of Kise’s grasp as he did every morning. Momoi was already awake and eating breakfast. He stretched and reached into his bag for some food and water. He eyed Aomine. His eyes were closed but he kept shifting as if he were awake but trying to get more sleep.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi walked over and sat next to him.

“Good morning Akashi.” Kuroko greeted.

“It’s almost the afternoon Tetsuya.” Akashi laughed.

“Huh?” Kuroko checked his watch for the time. Thirty minutes till noon. He was a little embarrassed of how long he had slept.

“I didn’t realize-“

“Don’t worry about it. We’re staying here another night.” Akashi said. “I think everyone is still a little exhausted from yesterday.”

Kuroko looked around the room. Murasakibara was sitting and eating candy not paying attention to anyone. Midorima was awake, but looked like he wanted to sleep, and Hyuuga was talking to Riko with a scowl on his face. Mitobe, Aomine, Kise, and Koganei were all still asleep. That was all their main fighters.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Both Kise and Aomine had fallen asleep early the night before and Kise had also complained of a sore arm, probably because of the way he was swinging his baseball bat.

He spotted Furihata talking to Takao.

“I’ve noticed lately that you’ve been talking to Furihata-kun?”

“Yeah,” Akashi sighed. “I don’t think he likes that much.”

“No.” Kuroko shook his head. “You just intimidate him.” Kuroko had noticed that Furihata would often glance at him and when they were traveling outside, he did seem less afraid when Akashi was near him.

“Huh? Why would I?” Akashi tilted his head.

“Because you’re Akashi Seijuro, you were the captain of the generation of miracles, and he did have to mark you in the finals.” He remembered how Furihata could barely stay standing in Akashi’s presence and had even fallen over without Akashi’s ankle break. And it didn’t help how Akashi just stared down at him.

“Then how should I approach him Tetsuya?”

He thought for a moment. Furihata was already a shy person even when Akashi wasn’t involved.

“If you ask him about himself first, it might help him relax a little. And don’t stare into his eyes so much, I think that’s what scares him.”

“Thank you Tetsuya I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And um… why him?” Kuroko was sure that nearly everyone had that question on their mind. Midorima suggested that maybe Akashi liked the idea of protecting someone. Aomine said that Akashi just had weird habits and he wasn’t surprised that he would pick some random third stringer from Seirin to fixate on.

Akashi broke eye contact and was quiet for a moment. “I don’t have any baggage with him.”

It took Kuroko a moment to realize what he meant. Teiko of course, where everything spiraled out of everyone’s control and their entire group fell apart.

 “Akashi… I thought we were all past that now…”

“Yeah but it still happened, I don’t have to look at Furihata and feel any regret.”

“Akashi…” He started to reach for him to let him know that it was all okay, that the Teiko faculty had a lot to do with what happened and that it wasn’t just him. But then Akashi perked up.

“Anyway, I talked to him at your birthday party and I really liked him.”

It was obvious to him that Akashi didn’t want to talk about anything having to do with Teiko any further. So he’d drop it. It was still a sore subject for all of them and they never really did talk about what happened together.  

He spotted Kise waking up and then go to grab a protein bar. He was half asleep as he ate, but he seemed… his usual self. But his other side was bound to come out when they left the school.

“I need to talk to Kise-kun.” Kuroko said once the blond was finished eating his breakfast.

Akashi nodded.

Kuroko walked over and sat next to him. Kise immediately seemed much happier when he did. “Kise-kun can we talk?”

“Sure Kurokocchi.” He said looking confused. “What do you need?”

Kuroko studied him, trying to figure out if Kise was putting on a façade. But he seemed typical before the outbreak Kise and not kill all zombies Kise. But Kise was known to face his emotions, whether over exaggerated or when he wanted to hide something.  

“Are you okay?” He finally asked.

Kise titled his head. “Um yeah… Why wouldn’t I be?” He laughed.

Kuroko wasn’t even sure where to start. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and figured a way to put his words that wouldn’t upset Kise.

“You change when were outside… and your still reckless, like you want to kill them all. And yesterday you kept apologizing to me after I cut my hand… there’s nothing you could have done about that zombie and no one got bit.” Kuroko paused and locked his eyes onto Kise’s. They were much more relaxed now. “Is it still Kasamatsu?”

Kise breathed and then gave a small smile. “It’s not just him… everyone on my team is either dead… or I don’t know where they are. And my family is also probably dead.” Tears came to his eyes and he took a moment to pull himself together. “You and the others are all I have left.”

Kuroko remained silent. He hadn’t thought that much about his own family. Maybe it was just easier not to. But Kise was right, Seirin, the generations of miracles and Takao was all he had left.

He remembered when Momoi asked if they would all be friends forever and he assured her, although doubtfully, that they would. Truth was, they graduated from middle school, went to different high schools and made new friends. And even if they all had gone to the same high school, they would graduate again, and would go on to different colleges, go their own paths, meet new people and only see each other from time to time. It was already that way in high with Akashi and Murasakibara going to high schools in different cities. They only saw them at tournaments and the occasional times that they were in Tokyo.

But the outbreak had brought them all together again in the most unpleasant way possible and they really would be together for the rest of their lives. The idea of one of them dying was just too much to think about. And Kise must have been thinking about that a lot.

“Kise-kun, nothing is going to happen to me.” The words just came out and he doubted Kise believed them, not after what happened the previous day. “And…” He continued. “I don’t want you to get yourself killed. You don’t need to hover over me.”

Kise smiled. “Fine I’ll back off a little. But I’m still going to protect you.” He poked Kuroko on the forehead. “And I’m glad that you’re worried about me.”

“Ok course, why wouldn’t I be?” He smiled back.

* * *

 

They left the next day when there weren’t too many zombies on the streets. Riko kept close to Hyuuga and had her eyes on her team looking out for their safety, which was a bit difficult considering they were right in the middle of the group. Twice she had to tell Izuki to get closer to everyone.

She was ready for the journey to end and hoped that things would go okay at Akashi’s house. Of what she had heard of Akashi’ father, she didn’t exactly like the idea of being under his rule… as she figured that was how it would go.

Zombies approached. As usual, Akashi assigned someone to kill each of them. But it kept things from getting chaotic when there weren’t too many. But still, even with the organization that didn’t stop them from having at least one minor incident anytime they traveled through Tokyo.

She watched the others kill. Riko was always impressed with Murasakibara. A few times he had killed two with one swing and he seemed to use very little effort. Looking at his numbers he probably had enough strength to crush one’s skull with his hand.

She mainly watched Hyuuga. He was one of the better ones at killing them but it still made her nervous. Her heart skipped a beat when he took on two. But he had no trouble killing them.

“Hyuuga to your right!” She called out to him. He ran to kill two more flawlessly.

More were coming. She looked behind her. Kuroko and Momoi weren’t far behind. And further back, she spotted Mitobe and Koganei killing zombies. She couldn’t find Aomine, but then spotted him far further from the group. There were more headed for him, he may need back up.

She faced forward again. The others were off killing their own zombies and more were on their way. Hyuuga ran forward to kill another. Two zombies wandered between him and the group.

“Hyuuga!” She yelled and gestured for him to come back.

He started on his way back but a zombie walked in front of him and her yelling his name only served to call the zombies to her. More were turning the corner, too many for them to handle.

“This way!” Akashi gestured for them to follow.  He grabbed a shaking Furihata and pulled him along.

Riko vaguely remembered him marking an emergency shelter spot in the area if something like this were to happen. But she wasn’t sure exactly where it was. She held back, making sure her team was keeping up. Kuroko was the furthest behind besides her, he had Momoi gripped tightly to his arm.

“Aomine-kun hurry up!” Kuroko yelled.

She looked back one more time to be sure no one was lagging behind and then followed the others across the road. A zombie got between her and Kuroko and Momoi. She instinctively pulled back away from them even though it was probably unnecessary considering how close Kise was to them. But now it had its attention on her. She backed away and pulled out her knife, as if that would do any good. And even if she had a blunt weapon the zombie was way too tall her to reach its head.

“Riko!” Hyuuga turned around and started to run towards her but two zombies stopped him which only gave more time for others to catch up to him.

A crowbar smacked the zombie she had grabbed and then another nearby. There were several more zombies between her and the rest of the group and more distance was being put between them as they had to keep moving.  

“This way!” Aomine grabbed her wrist. He dragged her in the opposite direction. She could run fast, but no where near as fast as him and she stumbled to keep up.

“Aomine!” Midorima shouted. “There’s basketball courts on the next block!” He pointed ahead of their group. “Meet us there!”

Aomine nodded and puller her along, weaving around zombies and killing those that he had to. More were coming. She wanted to close her eyes and wish it all away unsure of how they were going to survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that got split into two chapters.
> 
> I wanted Riko to get separated from the group with one member of the GOM. And I wanted it to be the last one she'd want to get stuck with. So Aomine it is! Next up, their adventures.


	9. Chapter 9

Aomine dragged her along. He swung his crowbar killing zombies while weaving around others. More and more were closing in on them and had gotten further and further away from the others. The block was soon full of them, too many for Aomine to kill. He stopped and scanned his surroundings. There was nowhere else to run.

 _“We’re going to die here.”_ Tears came to her eyes. She’d never see her team again.

 She was going to die in one of the worst ways possible. Getting torn up and eaten by zombies. The few horror movies she had seen always made it look painful, with people screaming as their torso’s were ripped apart, it was never a quick death.

Aomine pulled her and ran up the steps of a small apartment complex. He grabbed the door knob and twisted. It was locked. Zombies closed in around them and they were trapped. She closed her eyes and squeezed Aomine’s hand harder.

He kicked the door hard, letting out a yell as he did it. It only budged. He kicked again harder and one more time. The door fell down. She stared at the inside. Maybe they did have a chance. It took Aomine dragging her inside to remind her that there were zombies right behind them.

They ran through the complex outrunning the zombies behind them. Other apartment doors were already kicked in and wouldn’t provide them any safety. They went up the stairs. Her heart raced as she looked ahead for any zombies that might be roaming the hall and for one door that may still be intact and preferably unlocked.

At the end of the hall, there was one that was closed. Aomine tried it and it opened. He pulled Riko inside and then slammed it behind them, then leaned his back against the door and slid down it breathing heavily.

Riko did a very quick look for any zombies or another living person in the house. But no one else was there. Then she fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face. It seemed too surreal that they were both alive and for the most part safe in an apartment.

Zombies started to beat on the door, but it held up. If they waited a little and didn’t make too much noise they would leave.

  he reached into her bag, pulled out water and began to drink.

Aomine watched. Then he looked down at the ground. “I had to drop my bag to get us away from them.”

She had now just noticed that he didn’t have his backpack. Riko reached into her bag and pulled out another water bottle. After that she would have one left.

He opened it up and drank nearly all of it in one gulp. Normally she would have jumped in and told him to save some. But not after what they just went through.

“Um… thank you for saving me.” Riko eyed the ground as she said it, a little angry at herself for not being able to do much and for being ready to give up half way through.

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t leave anyone behind.”

After a few more minutes of resting, she got up to search through the place. It was strange walking through the house with her shoes on, but they had to be ready to leave at a moments notice. Still, even though the former occupant was either dead or gone, she still felt bad that she was walking through their house with dirty boots.

 She looked out the window first. Zombies crowded the street below. It would be a few days before they could leave.

She wondered if the others had gotten away safe and if they were already at the basketball courts and how long they would wait before they would assume that she and Aomine were dead.

Then the thought occurred to her that she could be with just Aomine for the rest of her life. The most she had ever talked to him was when he was on Vorpal Swords and that was only giving the team instructions from her dad. She had hardly had a real conversation with him. And anything she knew about him came from Kuroko or Momoi… and he liked boobs, had basketball on his mind all day, and had a breakdown in middle school.

She shook her head and brushed the thought aside, convincing herself that the others were still alive and would wait for them.

Riko moved into the kitchen. All the cabinets in the were open and emptied. Utensils, dish rags and towels, and papers were scattered all about the countertops and floor. Someone had been through there.  

“This place isn’t too bad.” Aomine said walking up next to her.

“It would be better if it was stocked with food.” Riko pointed to the kitchen. She had been counting on the pantry being stocked.

“How much do you have in your bag?”

“Maybe enough for a week.” She said. And that was being generous. They were going to have to split it thin between the two of them. That wasn’t even mentioning the water.

Aomine sighed and walked over to the window and looked down to the street. “Maybe they’ll leave soon.” He said referring to the zombies.

She doubted it but didn’t say anything.

Aomine walked over to the couch and laid down.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“No, I just need to rest and clear my head.”

Riko didn’t say anything more. It was obvious that he just wanted to tune everything out and not talk, and he if he fell asleep, he fell asleep. He was the one who fought there way to the apartment, so he pretty much earned it. She was tired herself, but someone had to stay awake. The zombies still beat on the door and the fear that they would break it down was still there.  But it did give her comfort that it wasn’t as loud as before.

Leaving Aomine alone, Riko looked around the rest of the apartment hoping to find something useful. There was a bookshelf filled with manga and college textbooks and a video game console in front of a TV. She walked over and flipped through some of the manga. It was a completely shallow story filled with girls with big boobs and pages of fanservice. She placed it back on the shelf and looked at the text books. Calculus, economics and finance, nothing that she would care to read to pass the time.

Riko wandered to the bed room. Pictures of idols covered the walls. All the dresser drawers were pulled out and clothes were scattered over the floor. The blankets and pillows were pulled off the bed and a desk had papers and pens covered and the drawer was pulled out and sat on top. And sitting on the night stand was a nice stack of porn.

 She eyed the bed, after sleeping on the floor the past days it looked very inviting. But she knew that if she had laid down she’d fall asleep.

Riko went to go tell Aomine to lay down on the bed but he was already asleep. She went back into the bedroom, grabbed one of the blankets, and carried it to Aomine and threw it over him.

Then she flopped down near the window and watched outside. Zombies still roamed the streets and their numbers didn’t seem to decrease. Watching them didn’t entertain her for long.

She grabbed her bag and pulled everything out, then sorted the food. Protein bars, instant noodles, snacks, candy for Murasakibara… he always got stressed when plans changed, and candy seemed to help calm him down. Of course, she always gave him lollipops because they would last long. There were a few breakfast bars in their too.

The instant meals were useless. They’d need heat and water… and even if they had a stove they could absolutely not spare any water. The protein bars they had, they could have two a day and that would last them a week. The snacks, while not healthy, could help them feel full.

She regretted putting most of the food into Hyuuga’s bag. But she thought he’d be the least likely of the two of them to drop it or lose it. Never did she imagine getting separated from him.

After sorting out the food, she watched outside again. Zombies everywhere as usual and still not entertaining.

Riko wandered back over to the book shelf and pulled out the first volume of the manga and started to read. It was awful, but it was something to do.

She read through the first five volumes. It didn’t get better, in fact the story was repetitive and used every opportunity to get the girl’s undressed.  

“I didn’t know that was your type of book.” Aomine’s voice said coyly.

Startled she closed the book and blushed.

“There was nothing else to do.” She frowned unable to believe that she was so absorbed that she hadn’t even noticed that he had woken up.

Aomine yawned and looked out the window. “Can I have some food?”

She pointed to the table where she had sorted everything out. “You can have one protein bar. And, we only have one closed bottle of water left.”

“Oh…” His eyes widened and he put his hand on the back of his head. “and I’m almost finished with that one you gave me.”

“Don’t worry about.” She did her best to make it sound like it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. But it really was something they may have to worry about. “We’ll just do our best to save what we have. And besides, after all that running and fighting you did, you probably needed the water.”

Aomine looked down. “Yeah… I really didn’t think we were going to make it.”

 “Huh you didn’t? but you seemed like you knew what you were doing out there.”

“No I really didn’t. Running here was a last resort… I didn’t know if I was going to get that door open.”

“Well you did, and we’re still here.” It was lame and generic but the words spilled out of her mouth.

“Yeah… and I still can’t believe it.” He breathed. “Did you check out the rest of this place?”

“Yeah I was in the bedroom-“

“Bedroom?” He groaned. “Why didn’t I think to go sleep there.”

“There wasn’t anything we could use in there, whoever came here first also went through the bedroom so it’s a mess. Just blankets… everything else is just clothes, paper and porn-“

“Porn?” Aomine grinned and stood up. “What do you mean there’s nothing useful in there?”

Riko scoffed and wished she hadn’t mentioned it. “Really?”

She followed him to the room.

Aomine grabbed one magazine and started to look through it. “Not bad…”

Riko frowned.

“Come on, Kasamatsu’s was starting to get boring.”

“Kasamatsu’s?” Riko tilted her head.

“Yeah it was in his bag. Your boyfriend also wanted to look at it.” Aomine smiled.

“Boyfriend? You mean Hyuuga? Um he’s not my boyfriend.”

Aomine looked at her skeptically. “Really? But you two are always with each other.”

“We’re just close friends right now. And you’re pretty close with Momoi.” She knew very well those two weren’t dating.

He looked disgusted. “She’s been my friend since we were kids, that would be weird. And she’s all over Tetsu anyway.” He then held up the magazine. “But I’ll be taking this.”

Riko rolled her eyes.

“I have needs you know.”

She eyed him, expecting him to playfully suggest that she help him out instead, but he didn’t. But then knowing him, her body wasn’t exactly his type. She was grateful that he didn’t, the last thing she needed was for him to make this situation more awkward.

She yawned. She hadn’t felt it coming on and she was a little embarrassed.

“Get some sleep.” He said and left her in the room.

Riko found another blanket on the floor and laid in bed, wondering when the bed sheets were last changed but then remembered how gross she was. It had been days since she showered or even washed up. It had gotten a bit uncomfortable when Hyuga would sleep next to her, despite him being in the same situation.

She wasn’t laying down long before she fell sleep. Riko dreamed that she was back at Seirin, coaching the basketball team. Kiyoshi and Kagami were both there and practice was going as usual. Koganei threw a basket that went in the hoop, Izuki made a terrible pun, Kuroko appeared out of nowhere scaring Kagami, and Kiyoshi gave her one of his gentle smiles.

Her eyes opened to a dark room and Riko felt empty wishing she could go back to sleep, to that dream. She sat up and buried her face into her hands to muffle her cries so that Aomine wouldn’t hear. She just wanted things to go back the way they were. School, basketball practice, scolding the guys, games, their old rivalries, her over protective father, talking about what college she would attend the next year. The mundane stuff. Not this nightmare.

And she didn’t know what was worse, the good dreams that reminded her of her life before the end of the world, or the nightmares where one or more of her friends was dead or dying giving her a constant reminder that it could happen to any of them at any time.

She liked to think that her family was out there alive somewhere, wandering around surviving. The alternative was too much to think about. Same for Fukuda and Kawahara and Tsuchida.

Riko rubbed her eyes and left the room, not wanting to leave Aomine by himself too long in case he wanted to sleep. And she did have a fear that he would doze off as he was known to do. It was dark so he shouldn’t see any redness in her eyes.

There was a glow from the other room. Aomine was sitting on the couch playing a handheld video game. She couldn’t hear any sound.

“That still works?”

“The battery is low.” Aomine said closing up the game. “I was bored.”

She grabbed a protein bar off the table and took a sip of water. The day when she would never have to eat another protein bar would be the happiest of her life.

“How much further to Akashi’s house?” The sooner they get to safety the sooner she wouldn’t have to constantly worry about anyone.

“A few more days…” Aomine said. “As long as we don’t keep getting delayed.”

She nodded. If they did meet up with the others, it may be wise to walk shorter distances. The noise from killing zombies only attracted more. But the longer they took to get there, the more likely they would run out of food… or into another group of survivors… or for someone to make a fatal mistake and get themselves killed.

Their food had not been touched before she had grabbed that protein bar. Riko grabbed a snack bag and tossed it Aomine. He looked at it and then opened it and started eating chips.

He went to sleep in the bed shortly after he finished. And she stayed awake all night on watch. It was much harder with only two people. She did whatever she could to keep from falling asleep. It was too dark to read so that option was out. At one point she did some sit up and push up just to keep her body moving.

By sunrise she could barely keep her eyes open. She went into the room and woke up Aomine, figuring that he would probably sleep till noon if she let him.

“Aomine wake up.” She nudged him.

He groaned and rolled over. “Leave me alone Satsuki.”

“Aomine I’m falling asleep, wake up.”

He opened his eyes, looked confused for a moment and then forced himself to sit up.

“I’m sorry but I can’t stay awake much longer.”

“Fine.” He dragged himself out of bed. Once he was gone, she climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

She slept late into the afternoon. Aomine was staring out the window looking bored out of his mind. Riko looked. There were still way too many zombies.

“I’m going to check the other apartments.” Aomine said. “Maybe I’ll find something we can use.”

“Okay… just be careful.” Riko said. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t thought to do that. Maybe it was the zombies outside the door that trapped them in that apartment. “And check to make sure the apartment is empty before you go in, like make some noise and see if any come of hiding.” She did worry about him rushing into something.

“Right.” He said.

While alone, she read more of the mangas. The story still didn’t get any better. Why the previous owner of that apartment wanted to continue with that story she had no idea. A new character was introduced that had boobs so large that they would realistically break a woman’s back.

_I guess five sexy girls just wasn’t enough._

She closed the book, grabbed the economics text book and started to read about supply and demand. After zoning out, she went back to the bedroom and searched some more. Under the bed was more clothes, a pair of dirty socks and… a box of condoms.

She blushed and almost ignored them. But then she grabbed them and took them back to her bag. If they ever got back to the others, this would save her from asking the boys to grab some while scavenging.

Aomine returned empty handed and looked as though he could be sick. He walked slowly into the apartment and sat down, his eyes blank.

“Hey are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He said in the least convincing way.

“What happened? What did you find?”

“You really don’t want to know.”

* * *

 

They couldn’t leave for two more days. By then their food was low and they were almost through their last water bottle. Riko had finished the manga and read through a few chapters of the economics book. Aomine mostly slept.

One night she did tell him stories that her dad had told her about being Japan’s national basketball team and Aomine seemed to enjoy those, especially when she talked about the wins they would pull off.

“You’re making me want to play basketball now.” Aomine said laughing. “Akashi has a full court at his house and the sooner we get there the better. I’d love to play a game with the guys.”

“I’ll be the ref.”

Aomine shook his head. “You coached the team that won the Winter Cup, you should play with us.”

“Um, I don’t know about that.” She said.

“You can play against Satsuki, you’re probably a lot better than her.”

“But she’s your friend, you two never played together?”

He frowned. “No she never wants to play. Well she did play at Tetsu’s birthday party, but that’s about it. But maybe she will if you do.”

In fact, his face lit up whenever they talked about basketball, almost like he had come alive again.

On the day they could finally leave, Riko packed up her bag, shoving in a few rags and towels from the apartment. She left their last water bottle on top.

“Do you think they’ll still be waiting?” She asked referring to their friends.

Aomine shrugged. “If they’re not I know how to get to Akashi’s house. We’ll just go there and hope that they see us and let us in.”

She picked up her bag and followed Aomine out the apartment. They took a quick look before stepping outside.

Walking through the streets was far more terrifying with only two people. Aomine would kill the few zombies whose attention they got and she would hang close by watching his back. She was constantly looking in all directions and it was all the more terrifying when he’d have to deal with more than one.

They spotted a police car up ahead. Aomine walked up to it. There was a dead officer in the seat. His neck had been bit and there was a bullet hole in his head. He started to check over the officer.

Riko looked around and saw three zombies.

“Aomine what are you doing! hurry!” She gripped her knife.

He got out of the police care.

“Here.” He handed her a gun and a police baton.

“Um…” she took the weapons. “I don’t know how to use a gun…”

“You’re going to have to figure it out, but I can’t kill them all by myself.”

The zombies were getting closer. Aomine pointed to the shortest. Try to kill that one.

She held up the gun and put her finger over the trigger.

“No, save the ammo.”

“Um right.” She held the police baton and walked up to the smaller zombie. It was only a little taller than her. A girl in a high school uniform. It growled as it approached. Her hands shook as she raised the baton.

“Hit it now!” Aomine started to run to her.

Riko swung and cringed when it hit the zombie in the head. It staggered, but it regained its balance. Riko swung the baton harder and it fell to the ground.

Aomine ran by her and killed the other two.

They continued towards the basketball courts. Her second zombie kill was easier as she no longer hesitated. And the third was even easier. Soon she understood what the boys felt their first day killing zombies as she ran to kill a fourth.

With them both killing zombies, there as no one to watch for stray zombies and all the noise they were making was attracting more. They started to run, four close together were in front.

“Shoot one of them!”

Riko raised her gun and did her best to aim. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

_Wait the safety!_

She had only seen it done a few times in movies, but someone how she managed to figure it out. She aimed again and fired. Her wrist jerked back and she jumped at the sound.

When she looked at where she had shot she blinked. She had hit the zombie right in the forehead.

“Nice shot!” Aomine grinned and ran to kill the others.

Riko followed killing one for him.

Another cluster of five approached. She aimed her gun again, but only hit one in the chest. She fired again, but the gun clicked. No more bullets.

“It’s okay just distract them!”

She ran getting their attention. The zombies started to walk toward her. She walked to the side only noticing that more were on their way.

Aomine ran behind and bashed two over the head. Riko put more distance between her while he killed another and then she killed one. They left one and ran.

She looked around for places to hide till they cleared out, but there were only buildings with broken windows and doors.

“We’re almost there!” He ran ahead and killed one and went for another. But as he was doing so, a zombie walked out from an alley he hadn’t taken notice of and once it was near Aomine it opened its mouth. Riko ran forward grabbed its shirt and pulled it back. It let out a growl. Aomine turned around and killed it.

More and more were crowding the street. He grabbed her arm and ran. She was already out of breath and stumbled along.

Aomine stopped and looked at her. “I’m sorry but you’re too slow.”

“What!” Her eyes widened.

Aomine grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran, weaving around zombies. She closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt. If he fell or dropped her… And he was so fast, even while carrying her.

He suddenly stopped and put her down. They were outside the gate. He struggled with the latch but once it was open he shoved her into court and closed the gate behind them. Zombies caught up and beat on the gate. More were coming. They gate wouldn’t hold up.

She sat down breathing heavily. Her lungs burned and her mouth was dry. She reached into her bag for her water. The gates rattled.

“Sorry about that.” He said referring to carrying her.

“No it’s fine,” She said through breaths. “I’d rather live through this.” But as she said it and watched more and more zombies come to the gate, she wasn’t sure how likely that would be.

Riko looked around for any sign of the of the others, but they were nowhere in sight. But it wasn’t like they would wait on the courts for a few days. If they were still around they would probably be in a building nearby watching.

She opened up her water and took a big gulp and then handed it to Aomine who finished it.

“We could try to kill them through the fence.” He said. “Do you still have that knife?”

She nodded, pulled it out, and handed it to him. But she doubted it would work, Aomine wouldn’t kill enough before those gates came down. They may have a chance if they rested for a bit, left out the other side of the court, and then ran. But there probably wasn’t enough time for that. That and they would be running through the city with no plan or destination in mind.

“Aominecchi!”

“Riko!”

They turned around. Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, Hyuuga and Mitobe were running towards them. They were on the road above the basketball courts and they’d have to take the steps to get to them.

Riko wanted to cry tears of joy. They others had waited and they would be saved.

They walked to the exit on the other side of the courts. There were already a few zombies between the gates and the wall.

“We’re going to have to be fast.” Aomine grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other side of the court, out the other exit. He killed two zombies. But it got the attention of more zombies who walked over putting themselves between them and the steps.

Hyuuga started to run down to help kill them.

“This way.” Aomine switched directions and ran to the wall. “Drop your bag! I’m going to lift you!”

“What about you!”

“Don’t worry I’ll get up here!

She let her bag fall to the ground. Aomine grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up. She reached up but couldn’t touch the top of the wall.

 “Murasakibara!” He called out.

Murasakibara ran to the edge of the wall and reached for Riko. She grabbed his hands and he pulled her up and set her down.

“Riko!” Hyuuga cried out and threw his arms around her tight. “I can’t believe…”

“Aomine!” She shrieked and turned back to him only expecting the worst.

But Murasakibara had Aomine’s hand and was pulling him up. Kise ran over to help. He must have jumped.

They dragged him over the edge and Aomine sat, panting, and his eyes wide. Kise gave him a hug and then his bottle of water.

Relieved that he was okay Riko hugged Hyuuga and wanted to burst out into tears. Mitobe ran up and she hugged him.

“We need to go!” Akashi said and killed a zombie.

As it always was, more zombies were approaching. It was never ending and the fact that they

Kise pulled Aomine up to his feet and steadied him.  

“Aominecchi can you run.”

“I think so.”

“Don’t get lost again.” Murasakibara said coldly and Riko wasn’t sure if that was supposed to mean that he had worried about them. But she didn't care, she was just happy to be with the others again and that they were still alive.

They ran, the others killing the zombies, to a warehouse that would over look the basketball courts.


End file.
